The Truth Is Deadly, The Lie Is Not
by MyHeartSpeaksToMe
Summary: Stefan faked his death in order for Elena to be safe. When Damon finds out, he is at crossroads. Will he keep Stefan's lies a secret for his own selfish reasons or spill Elena on the truth for her sake? Damon/Elena. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Please Don't Get Me Rescued

**THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.**

Author's note: This story resumes where the last episode of Season 2 was left off. Let's recap, shall we? Stefan traded himself for the wolf bite cure which ultimately prevented Damon's death. Now, here is where I let my wild imaginations loose. Whilst Stefan is still with Klaus, Damon and Elena is set off on a mission to bring him back home. Stefan, who knew there was no such way, decides to leave Elena behind for her own safety. By doing so, Stefan had Bonnie lie to Elena about his very own death. When the truth is deadly, and the lie is not, what will Damon do?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Please Don't Get Me Rescued<span>

It has been almost a week since Stefan's departure. Extremely worried, was an understatement for Elena.

Elena was overjoyed to see Bonnie. After everything that had happened, Bonnie's safety definitely relieved her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Elena," Bonnie spoke with worrisome eyes, "You too, Damon."

Damon was shocked, "You're happy _I'm_ alive? Now _that's_ surprising."

"Don't push it, Damon. One more word and I'll have you toasted," Bonnie began to flicker flames from her hands to frighten Damon, who then surrendered with a defeated sigh.

"Stefan's in danger," Elena blurted out before they could get any more distracted.

"_What?_ What happened?" Bonnie yelled and was instantly petrified.

"He traded himself to acquire Klaus' blood."

"And why in the world was it so important?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"It was the only cure to Damon's wolf bite. He had no choice but to give into Klaus' deal," Elena answered.

Bonnie stared at Damon and saw guilt in him. For once in her life, she saw Damon actually feeling something.

_Hmm, he's more human than he think he is._ Bonnie got lost in her thoughts for a minute.

"Bonnie, you're our one and only hope in retrieving Stefan. _Please_ help us," Elena's teary eyes had both Bonnie and Damon scowl.

"I'll do whatever I can, Elena. But I can make no promises," Bonnie assured.

Bonnie laid out a detailed map on the dining table.

"Damon," she muttered, "Your blood is the closest thing tied to Stefan here. I need it."

Without a pause, Damon unleashed his fangs and penetrated them into his wrist. He permitted the two holes from the bite leak out drops of bloods onto the map.

The drops of the thick, bright red liquid made Elena's face turn sour.

"Done," Damon positively declared.

Elena watched his wound undergo a speedy recovery, much like the rest of the times Damon had been injured. She was always amazed at that particular perk of a vampire.

In just a few moments, Bonnie was ready to go. She began chanting the locating spell and radiating mystical energy out of her.

However, the more she persevered, the more her nose bled. Elena persuaded Bonnie to stop at once but she prevailed.

"It's not working, Elena," Bonnie dismayed, "I don't know what's wrong."

Damon inquired playfully, "Do mental breakdowns affect a witch's magic?"

"No they don't, you fool. Mental breakdowns only stir up rage which ultimately allows even more magic to be cast by a witch," Bonnie reprimanded.

"Oh," Damon sounded new to all of it.

After a few a more tries, Bonnie could not endure much longer.

"I can't find him, Elena," Bonnie spilled the bad news, "I don't think my magic's the problem. Stefan is."

"Are you trying to say that Stefan's dead?" Elena figured out on her own, "Oh my god, Stefan_ is_ dead, isn't he?"

Elena could not deal with the words she had just pronounced. They were absolute ridicule to her ears.

"Wait, let's not jump into conclusions here. Bonnie's magic gets screwed up all the time," Damon pointed out, but it was as if he wasn't heard at all.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but that's the only excuse I can think of. He's nowhere to be found. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry," Bonnie repeated herself like a broken record and hurriedly consoled Elena with a hug after.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of malfunction? Witches go through that too, right?" Damon refused to believe the facts.

"Yeah, amateur witches. _I_, for one, am no longer one."

Elena had never felt such excruciating pain, not in her entire seventeen years of existence.

It was as if she had lost herself completely in a blink of an eye, because Stefan was undeniably _everything_ to her.

Nothing else seemed to matter after that. Elena was done with the day, let alone the rest of her life. At least, that was what she thought at the time.

* * *

><p>"Where's Elena?" Bonnie maundered in distress.<p>

"Upstairs, sleeping," Damon uttered in soft, velvety voice.

"She's going to be alright, you know," Bonnie seemed reassuring. Damon reckoned that was quite suspicious of her.

"I won't be too sure about that."

"She still has you, Damon. And me, of course," Bonnie raised her tone, "We've got our work cut out for us to get Elena back to where she was. You know, _before_ she met Stefan."

"I find it rather fishy that you're not as upset as you should be. What's going on?" Damon placed a finger on his chin and got lost deep in his thoughts as he came into realization.

"N-nothing," Bonnie stuttered.

"For what's worth, I don't believe a single thing you've said today."

"You're unbelievable." Damon disregarded her comment.

"First of all, Klaus _needs_ Stefan. I don't know why, but what I_ do_ know is Klaus doesn't want him dead, so there's no reason for him to kill Stefan just yet. If that's not the case, I'm sure Klaus is one step ahead of us. He probably hired some witch to get Stefan untraceable. The hybrid has got brains, no doubt about that."

"You're funny, you know that?" Bonnie was getting onto Damon's nerves.

Anger grew upon Damon and caused him to forcefully thrust Bonnie to the walls behind her.

"Don't play games with me, Bonnie. I _know_ you're lying. For God's sake, Elena deserves to know the truth!" Damon furiously emitted.

Bonnie was near to using that telepathic thing of hers to hurt Damon. But little did she know Damon was all set for a head to head war with a witch at that very point.

He had a stalk of Glendora in his hands. Similar to Vervain, Glendora repels witches instead of vampires.

"Bonnie, meet Glendora. Glendora, meet Bonnie," Damon said rascally with a villain grin, "She's beautiful, isn't she? Well, I expect no less of the sacred flower grown only in the long lost utopian garden of an original vampire."

Damon gazed at the glowing petals in amazement. Bonnie, on the other hand, was more fearful of it than flabbergasted by it.

"How did you get it?" Bonnie hollered as she panted.

"Alaric. He's one cool human being," Damon giggled.

"Now talk before I get these into your trachea," Damon threatened with a menacing glare.

Bonnie eyed Damon's hands as they were slowly reaching her by the second.

"Okay, _okay_, I'll tell," Bonnie gave in. She finally feared of the much disliked vampire, more than she used to.

"We'll talk outside. I don't want to wake Elena up. She needs all the sleep she can get."

Bonnie nodded as they both headed towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Stefan's still alive, isn't he?"<p>

Bonnie confirmed it with a nod and sigh.

"Just _promise_ me you won't tell Elena. She _cannot_ know about this. Stefan doesn't want her to," Bonnie said in a harsh manner.

"_Stefan_ planned this?" Damon was appalled.

"He's _not_ coming back, Damon. He's with Klaus now, and there's nothing you or Elena can do about it. Saving Stefan is a suicide mission. You know that, don't you?" Bonnie made a good point.

"But it's worth to try," Damon articulated.

"In this case, there _is_ harm in trying. And I won't let anyone take the risk. If you do, there's no doubt you'll end up dead. Period," Bonnie concluded.

"Stefan came back to find you?"

"Yeah, three days ago," Bonnie added, "He told me he won't be coming back here. Klaus has him on human blood and there's no way he could ever turn back to his normal self ever again."

"He's giving up on Elena, just like that?" Damon was stunned.

"You don't understand, Damon. Stefan can never regain enough humanity to even love Elena. All he's capable of now is hurting her. Not to mention, Klaus will never let Stefan go. So I did a thing or two to get him off the maps. I made him impervious to my locating spell."

"I was right about the witch then," Damon hissed, "But I would have never thought _you_ would be the one to put up an act like you did this morning. Well, I should've seen that coming."

"Right now, it's_ not_ about me. What Stefan and I did was to protect Elena. At the end of the day, I know you'd do the same."

Damon recalled Stefan's heroic actions that spared his life. At once, he felt all the things he chose not to feel. He felt the longing for his little brother's return, and it was overwhelming him.

"Isn't there _anything_ else we can do? Stefan needs me. He did this to save me, Bonnie. He's the reason why I'm alive. There _must_ be another way!" Damon suddenly became all teary-eyed.

"There isn't. I'm really sorry," Bonnie seemed exhausted. It must've been her fake and failed attempts on her spell this afternoon.

"Go home, Bonnie, _please_ just get out of my sight," Damon was insanely furious. At who? Mostly himself. But he was more torn apart than angry.

"No, wait. Stefan_ did_ mention that if you were ever to find out about this, I should give this to you. _Here_," Bonnie handed over a letter to Damon in distraught.

_Stefan knew Damon was going to find out all along, didn't he?_ Bonnie pondered upon the younger Salvatore brother's wise decisions.

"What's this?" Damon's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Bonnie had already left for her car to her home. Gently, he opened the letter and began to read the contents.

* * *

><p><em>To my brother, Damon Salvatore<em>

I know Elena would never forgive me for this, but I expect you out of all people to understand. Everything I do is for Elena's own good. If she had known that I was alive, she would never give up on me. But you know that I need her to, because if she doesn't, she'll get herself killed in a heartbeat.

I will never let Elena get hurt for my sake, let alone die to rescue me. This applies to you too, Damon. I don't regret saving your life, and I never will, just as long as you don't waste my efforts. Please, for once in your life, don't be stubborn. I'm begging you, _don't _come after me. More importantly, don't let Elena.

Human blood changes me, Damon, in a way I can't possibly imagine. We all know that for a fact. Klaus needs me to be on it permanently now, and I'm not strong enough to suppress the desire to satisfy my hunger. I can't control what I'm going to become. What I'm trying to say is I'm capable of hurting Elena. If it ever came down to that, you know what to do. Don't keep me alive knowing what I might do to her.

But for the time being, you don't have to worry. I'll be long gone before you know it.

I trust that you won't tell Elena the truth. With that said, I'm giving you my permission to love her, Damon. I want you to be my substitute. I don't care how you do it – compel her if you have to, just make her forget about me. Build a life together, do whatever it takes. If you love her that much, then prove to me what you're worth. Promise me that you'll always keep her safe and happy, because Elena deserves nothing more than that.

I'm counting on you, brother.

_- Inserts song lyrics here -_

"Don't you think I wish that I could stay? Your lips give you away. When it's quiet, does she hear me? And oh, I can feel her; she's dying just to keep me cold. I'm finally numb, so please, don't get me rescued. She's raising hell to give to me, but she got me warm. And oh, say you'll miss me, one last time. And I'll be strong, but whatever you do, please don't get me rescued." Rescued – Jack's Mannequin

_Stefan Salvatore_

* * *

><p>Damon was in sheer bewilderment. He did not know what to think. He was guilty to have put Stefan in that position but at the same time, he felt blessed to be given a chance to love Elena in a way he was not allowed to before.<p>

But will he take that opportunity, that selfish, unrighteous opportunity?

_I'm no good. I haven't been for as long as I could remember. So why should I start now? This is Elena at stake here. I get to be with Elena and Stefan's not in the way anymore. She's up for grabs. Isn't this my dream all along? Isn't it? _Damon was never more miserable as he struggled from all the commotion going on in his head.

Standing at the crossroads, Damon was profoundly torn between two options.

Option one: Damon opposes all of Stefan's choices and goes on being the hardheaded vampire he is. He'll seek for Elijah and bring him back to life. An original vampire will certainly do the trick, no doubt about that. Even better, an original vampire family, all of which he had the power to resurrect. They'll behead Klaus and the rest of his army, and he'll come swooping Stefan back home. Elena gets her fairytale ending with Stefan while Damon does nothing but watch them. He is only able to love Elena and imagine the possibilities with her from a distance, for that's all he has known of. Damon has to live with the cruel outcome, forever and ever, often in regret.

Option two: Damon obeys all of Stefan's instructions. He'll let Elena's pain subside as she deals with Stefan's apparent death. He'll stitch her every open wound with his love, which will serve as a replacement for Stefan's. She'll forget the feelings made and maybe even the memories as the years go by. Damon's ultimate dream is fulfilled. Elena's happy living a lie she is unaware of. Stefan is out there meeting Klaus' expectations, being ever tormented.

This time, would his top priority stay loyal to Elena or would Damon defy all to attain his selfish goals?

Damon was unsure of what to do next, yet he inadvertently lived on his second option, blindly convincing himself it was for the better of Elena and not himself...

Could Damon Salvatore, _for once_, be right? For now, you'll be the judge of that.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.<strong> There goes the first chapter. More to come, so don't forget to watch for updates! Each chapter usually comes weekly, but it mostly depends on how busy I am. Oh, and please review, guys! It would really mean a lot to me. Basically, your every review serves as a motivation for me to keep writing. So go on! Click the review button and make my day :)


	2. Chapter 2: Love's To Blame

****THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.****

Author's note: So this is it. Stefan's goodbye. I really hope I portrayed how much Stefan was willing to sacrifice for Elena, even if it meant leaving her and Mystic Falls forever. And I even added a slight view of Klaus' history. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Love's To Blame<span>

Stefan contemplated as he got lost in the glimpses of the memories he had shared with Elena. One of them in particular, the time when he was on top of the Ferris wheel with her. Stefan had kissed Elena with passion too much to bear, and the night was theirs.

"I'll love you for a gabazillion years," Stefan held Elena's gaze, "And I won't stop. That's a promise."

"How long is a gabazillion years?" giggled Elena, her eyes so hopeful.

_Stupid girl, how could you have believed me? Why did you love me, knowing I was fully capable of hurting you? And I am hurting her. Right this second. Right now. _

"It's forever," Stefan took hold of Elena's hand and locked it in his, never wanting to let go.

_But was it too much to ask of her, if her existence was more than enough for me?_

"Forever with you?" Elena shot him her sweetest smile, "That _I_ can do."

"Me too," Stefan said in a tiny whisper as Elena rest her head on his bulk shoulders.

At that very moment, when it was just the both of them – Elena and Stefan and no one else... to him,_ that_ was forever.

_Forever with me? _Stefan laughed to himself._ I guess I'm a fool too, to have thought it was actually possible, even for a second. _

With a bittersweet smile plastered firmly on his face, he carefully put down the pictures he stole from Elena's albums.

_How exactly did I end up here?_ _So far away from Elena, so far away from where I belong to. _Stefan dwelled upon Elena Gilbert, the woman loved, the one that was no longer his.

* * *

><p>Before Stefan had left Elena to join Klaus, he had paid one last visit, one not even Bonnie knew of.<p>

It was the week after Damon's recovery.

Stefan pleaded, "Allow me to bid farewell to what I'm going to leave behind," he examined how amused Klaus was, "I will return in no time. You have my word, Klaus."

"Man, you're hilarious! My gut tells me we're going to have all the fun in the world together," Klaus laughed hysterically.

All of sudden, Klaus said somberly, "You need to leave that pitiful human alone. She is no use to you. And she never will be."

Klaus was getting on Stefan's nerves, big time. He clenched his fists as he admonished, "You _don't_ get to talk about Elena like that, you sick bastard."

"_Or what?_ You're going to hit my pretty little face?" Klaus sniggered and batted his eyelashes playfully.

Stefan was no match for Klaus, and he knew that. But it did not stop him from trying. In a split second, he threw a punch at Klaus. Or at least, he _attempted_ to.

Klaus, who was always one step ahead of him, caught his fists and began to mash them with his bare hands. Of course, they healed, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"Don't waste your time, Stefan. Save all that anger for later. Trust me, you'll need it," Klaus added, "Now _go_, before I change my mind."

Klaus let out a sigh as he watched Stefan rush out for the door. He simply did not understand why he would go through so much trouble for Elena. A human. A weak, useless, human.

Time and time again, love had proved itself to be a vampire's strongest weakness. And that was when Samara appeared out of his thoughts. He had not seen that face in his mind for ages now.

Klaus then reminisced about Samara Willis, the human girl he had fallen in love with a long, long time ago. But that was when he was still good, _and_ innocent, for the most part.

He, who was frozen in his early twenties, was drinking in one of the famous taverns in town. Samara was working there, and no doubt, all the men had their eyes on her. Klaus was no exception of course.

It was the classic love story. It was so cliché it embarrassed Klaus as he recalled it. It took only time before they were seconds away from getting married.

Klaus had never dreamed of this for himself, as he never expected himself to _feel,_ and worst, for a human. One day before the wedding day, he decided to reveal his true self to the woman he loved.

"Stay away from me, you _monster_!" Samara exclaimed, as she exposed extreme fear in her eyes.

Those were the words that punctured his heart, and the very ones that spawned Klaus' hatred for humans. _She_ was the reason why he belittled them.

"No, I'm _still _Klaus, Samara. I thought you were different. I thought you loved me," Klaus took multiple steps forward as Samara tried to run away.

Before she could even touch the wooden door, Klaus had already drawn her heart out of her human body.

"You break my heart –" Klaus was furious and upset, "And now I break _yours_."

Klaus shed tears as he witnessed Samara fall onto a puddle of blood. He had never felt so much – of _everything_, and ever since, he had to turn it all off to save himself from hurting that much again.

He took one last glance at her lifeless face and swept the tears prickling down from his stone cold eyes.

Klaus left town and never turned back.

* * *

><p>Stefan was creeping behind the bushes and trees as he heard whispers.<p>

Damon and Bonnie were at the front porch, quarreling.

_No surprise. Some things never change, do they? _Stefan thought as he chuckled to himself. He had almost forgotten Damon could hear him. Fortunately, he muffled his laughter in time.

Their conversation was crystal clear to his ears now.

"Isn't there _anything_ else we can do? Stefan needs me. He did this to save me, Bonnie. He's the reason why I'm alive. There _must_ be another way!" Stefan was listening to a miserable Damon talk. Something he was never used to. Damon was always the stronger one at keeping his emotions intact.

Stefan wasn't surprised one bit that Damon found out. He was bound to, after all.

"There isn't. I'm really sorry," Stefan listened to Bonnie's apology.

"Go home, Bonnie, please just get out of my sight," Damon's tone was weary, and it clearly exhibited sorrow.

"No, wait. Stefan did mention that if you were ever to find out about this, I should give this to you. Here," Stefan observed Bonnie handing Damon over the letter he wrote for his elder brother.

The look of Damon's face was melancholic. The projection shocked Stefan. He could never possibly imagined Damon caring about him that much. Not after what he did to Damon. Not after that much hatred.

Stefan observed his reactions carefully and understood his confusion. He had expectations, maybe too high, but Stefan knew that this time, Damon would not disappoint him. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

Stefan practically handed over his entire responsibility of loving and protecting Elena to his brother. For all he knew, Damon desired for nothing more.

_He'll do what he's supposed to. For Elena. _Stefan had his complete trust in Damon.

For a moment there, all of Stefan's worries faded. Just like that.

Stefan waited for Damon to leave the house so he could get in. Damon had to restock on food and medical supplies, a duty of Stefan's before what had happened.

When Damon was gone, Stefan sneakily broke into the house which was once his.

He carefully walked on the steps of the staircase and took a deep breath. The scent of lavender emitting from the living room was one of the little things he promised to remember. He could never forget that smell, even if he wanted to. The smell of home, peace, and life. Life with Elena.

Past his bedroom was Damon's. And in his brother's bed was lying the most beautiful, the most kind, and the most amazing girl he had ever known – the one and only Elena Gilbert.

Stefan stood there and watched her like he never did before. He had a hard time believing himself that he was strong enough to leave this girl. But he had to be, if it was going to keep her alive.

_When I walk out of this room, I shall not feel for Elena again. She deserves better, and I can't fulfill that without leaving her. _Stefan repeated the lines in his head endlessly until he was convinced.

At the sight of her so stunning and peaceful, Stefan was tempted to run his hands through her smooth, sweet-smelling hair. He wanted touch her rosy cheeks and kiss her soft, gentle lips for the very last time.

But that would only awake her from her beauty sleep, which was the last thing he wanted.

He couldn't do all those things. He could never. Not anymore.

Stefan closed his eyes and imagined it in his head, what it would've felt like having her in his arms at that second.

_I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, I must let you go._ Stefan yearned to scream those words so she would know, but it would just be too selfish of him. Being selfish, in this case, was forbidden. He forbade himself to.

"Goodbye, Elena, my love," Stefan murmured softly and fled from Elena, from home, from Mystic Falls, and to Klaus, as swiftly as he could to avoid thinking about _ever_ going back.

_- Insert song lyrics here -_

Time and time, I thought through it all – how we loved and loved, and how we fought each other, pushing one another to be somebody else.

And for the rest of my thoughts, I wasn't certain if the end was right or wrong and whether we so should be together with somebody else.

A lost memory, she had water in her eyes, she cried, "Stay with me."

She said, "How can this be love if you are leaving me?" But darling, love's to blame.

And I can't see you right now, because my heart just can't take it. I can't be near you right now, because I know you're no longer mine. It makes me ache that we had to break, even though I knew your heart so well.

We're strangers in different places, though we're living miles apart.

I will always remember the years we've spent in love. I still think of you, I pray that you were saved.

I'm still missing you, but it has to be this weakest, I'm not right for you and that's why love's to blame.

But maybe time will heal the hearts, and maybe after some time, you'll understand.

– "_Love's To Blame" by Joel & Luke_

"There's no turning back now," Klaus declared as they both headed towards a new destination – Covington, Georgia.

_There's no turning back now. _Stefan repeated in his head.

_All we are now, Elena and I, are history. Long, lost, history. _Tears were shed. Gallons of them. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>First of all, big thanks to Ghostwriter and ItWasYouAlwaysYou for reviewing the previous chapter. Don't forget to lemme know what you think. The chapter ahead of us will depict Elena's life without Stefan, and Damon trying to fill in his brother's spot. What's going to happen between them? I don't quite know myself. Not yet. But I promise it's going to be good. So bear with me, alright? :)<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3: Into My Bloodstream

**THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.**

Author's note: I spent a long night getting all crazy and inspired to finish this. Gotta say it's not perfect, but I'm still proud of it. Oh, and if you're a Delena fan, this is a treat for you. I've written character point of views and based most of this chapter upon them. I'm more comfortable in that alley, so I'll continue to add POVs in more often. Anyway, I pray you'll fancy my crafted work. Go on, read your ass off! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Into My Bloodstream<span>

ELENA'S POV

That night, was the worst of all nights. It was even more horrid than the night of when I was told of my parents' death, because at least Jenna and Jeremy was there, and they understood what I went through as they did too.

But now, it's just me. All pathetic, and all alone.

I could feel my insides sink. My knees too. So I sat on the ground, against the wall, letting it support me. I thought I knew what heartbreak felt like. I thought heartbreak was me, standing alone at junior prom, when Matt blew me off. That was nothing. This,_ this_ was heartbreak. The pain in your chest, the ache behind your eyes. The knowing that things will never be the same again. It's all relative, I suppose.

You think you know love, you think you know real pain, but you don't. You don't know anything. I'm not sure when I started crying. But when I got started, I couldn't stop. I couldn't breathe.

Damon crossed the room and knelt down on the floor with me, hugging me, rocking me back and forth. But he didn't cry. He wasn't even there. He was an upright reed, an empty harbor.

"It's okay," Damon consoled as I buried my head into his chest, "Everything is going to be okay."

No, it's not. It's all a lie. It's never going to be okay again. Never, you hear me? _Never._

* * *

><p>The magnificent sunrise led Damon to open his eyes.<p>

He lived and breathed the morning fresh air, and all seemed right at the time. Or so he thought.

Damon was now facing Elena, who cuddled up beside him like a child. He gently kissed her swollen eyes and tugged the hair falling on her face behind her ears.

He got up with ease and took a quick shower.

After Damon was done, he glanced at himself in the mirror; not narcissistically but heavy-heartedly, because somehow, his reflection reminded him of Stefan. He was becoming Stefan more and more by the second – the always-brooding, saint-like, compassionate Stefan.

_I'm not supposed to feel this, but I am. Tell me what to do, Stefan. You were always the one who dealt with all the human stuff. _Damon conversed with the air as if it was Stefan.

Just as he was about to fetch his clothes from his dresser, Damon shifted his eyes towards his king-sized bed.

The blanket, which he presumed was mantling Elena, turned out to be only veiling a puffed up, human-sized pillow.

"Where's Elena?" was all Damon had on his anxious mind.

_Oh my god, this could not be happening. _His heart sprung out of his chest.

Damon had never felt more like a worried mother. For a few brief moments, he imagined all the possibilities that could ever happen to Elena while he was gone.

_Elena couldn't have been tricked into Stefan's death that easily. She's a smart girl. She would need more proof. Actual proof. But how the hell is she going to do that?_

Only then he realized Elena was not in the right mind to make decisions.

But what was Damon to tell her what to do when he did not know it himself?

In a flash, Damon hastened downstairs with hunting eyes as he yelled her name repeatedly. And there she was, with her hands placed steadily on the doorknob.

Instantaneously, Elena detected Damon's nearby presence.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon pinned her arms to the wall with his.

"I-I can't do this, Damon. S-Stefan's not dead. It's just not possible. I can still feel him with me. And I c-can't just sit here and mope around while he's still out there," Elena stammered on the words as she fought back tears.

Elena struggled out of Damon's grasp and battled him so that he would set her free.

"Let me go, Damon," Elena begged as she tasted salty tears with every word said, "_Please_, Damon, let me go!"

Despite that, Damon did not loosen his grip. He sought for her gaze and met her teary, hazelnut eyes.

"Stefan's dead, Elena," Damon had to gather every inch of courage and strength inside of him to lie right before her innocent eyes.

"Stefan's dead," echoed Elena.

_There, I finally said it. I didn't think I would ever dare say it, because I knew when I did, I would believe it. It just never seemed so real. Stefan's gone. He really is. _Elena bawled in her troubled mind.

The very moment when Elena finally accepted which what she had regarded as the truth, Elena gave up the struggle. At last she unleashed the misery, the pain, _everything_.

The defeated look on her face said it all.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

I lied to Elena – just what Stefan asked of me. But I did it to protect her. That's what I kept telling myself though.

Still, if there was one moment in my life I could redo, one moment out of all the crappy moments, _that_ would be the one I'd pick.

When I thought back to the look on her face – the way it just crumpled, how she'd sucked in her lips and wrinkled her nose to keep the hurt from showing – it killed me.

God, if I could, I'd go back to that moment and say all the right things, I'd tell her Stefan's alive, I'd make it so that she would never looked that way again.

But I can't. I just... _can't_.

* * *

><p>"Dad... Mom... Jenna..." Elena spoke with pauses in between to catch her breath from weeping, "And <em>now<em>, Stefan. What more do I have to do before I lose_ everyone_?"

"You'll still have me, Elena. Even if there's no one else left, I'll still be right here –" Damon meant it with all he had, "– with you."

"You're just saying that, Damon. Before I know it, you'll be gone too, like the rest of them," Elena stared blankly as she mumbled with such emptiness.

"Elena, look at me," Damon pulled her chin up till she was directly staring into his mesmerizing eyes, "I'm _not_ going anywhere, you hear me?"

Damon kept his hands cupped on her cheeks for longer than he should've and was surprised Elena did not halt it.

Elena scanned Damon's face – from his hypnotizing blue eyes, to his perfectly sculptured nose and to his lips, lips that long awaited to be placed on hers.

Unexpectedly, Elena felt the sudden urge to kiss him. It was as if Damon compelled her to, but the only difference was, Damon didn't. It was_ all_ Elena.

Slowly after every heartbeat, she drew herself closer to him, finally eliminating all the space between them.

Elena parted her lips and so did Damon. At first Damon was hesitant. It felt unusual, as if he didn't feel like he was allowed to touch her, but now that Stefan's gone, it wasn't the same anymore.

Damon leaned in to her, smelling the scent of her skin, a tinge of jasmine touched his nose. Feeling the soft pressure that had her lips pressed on his, the tingling of reaction from his body glided up.

How could something so wrong, feel so right for Elena?

Soon, the two found themselves inseparable.

_Ring. Ring. _It was a phone call from Bonnie. As usual, she called to check in on Elena. Damon silently cursed Bonnie under his breath for ruining his anticipated moment.

Whilst Damon was returning Bonnie's call, Elena sat there, more confused than she ever had been.

"Oh my god," Elena gulped as she traced her lips with her fingers. _What have I done?_

_Bang. _The door was slammed shut.

"What was_ that_?" Bonnie was alerted by the noise.

"Elena," Damon mentioned, "We kissed, and now she's freaking out."

"_What?_ Where is she? Can you put her on the phone?" Bonnie was in shock.

"No can't do, Bonnie. She already left. To your place, I assume," Damon added briefly, "Gotta go."

Before Damon stepped foot out of the house, he pictured the moment again. Damon bit his lip and twisted them into a roguish grin as he could not get the strange, overpowering feeling inside him to subside.

The kiss was every missing piece to his puzzle. But he wasn't complete just yet. He still needed more answers. Answers he had been waiting for all this while.

* * *

><p>At vampire speed, Damon arrived at Bonnie's in a blink of an eye.<p>

"Elena?" She called out.

Bonnie was at the balcony with her arms crossed. She wore an uptight, enraged expression on her face as soon as she spotted Damon.

"Damon, actually," Damon said rascally.

Bonnie sighed and carried on the wait as Damon joined her.

"I can't believe you kissed her," Bonnie condemned.

"Nope, I didn't. It was the other way around," Damon flashed his trademark smile as Bonnie's jaw dropped, "_Surprised?_ Me too."

"So you're here for answers, I suppose?" Bonnie figured.

"Clever girl," Damon praised, "_That_, and also because I have to make sure she's safe."

He was shocked at how much he sounded like his younger brother – the way he articulated the words, and the words he chose to articulate.

"I won't allow this to happen, you know," Bonnie declared, "This... _thing_, between the two of you."

She didn't even know what to call it.

"I didn't know I needed permission," Damon was offended by her forbiddance.

"You're a_ bad_ man, Damon. You have killed the sinless, and that makes you clearly not right for Elena," Bonnie added a warning, "If you want what's best for her, then _stay_ away. I know Stefan doesn't want you to, but _I _do."

Damon pushed Bonnie to the concrete walls and extended a hand to strangle her neck, "Did it ever occur to you that I beat myself up for it every single time I do? I'm trying to change my old habits, and Elena happens to be the only fool who believes I can. Being with her, changes me. I love her, Bonnie, more than you can possibly imagine."

Bonnie was taken aback. _He felt. He actually felt. But it doesn't make any sense. How is Damon, a cruel, merciless, beast, even capable of loving? It just doesn't seem right._

In addition, she wasn't too happy about his occasional outbursts and mistreatment towards witches. Damon was the only person she had fought to tolerate. And his hands around her neck did not help her suppress the anger one bit.

Alas, Damon had left his Glendora flowers at home.

Knowingly, Bonnie embarked on hurting Damon with her mind and started fire within him – a new spell of hers, one which took lots of power and practice.

It was Damon's biggest mistake getting under a witch's skin. Now, he had to pay for it.

Damon was in so much physical and mental pain that houses miles away could hear his painfully loud screams.

Bonnie was grateful for she was living in a remote area. She had no neighbors for Damon to seek help from. _Plus, who in the right mind would help someone like Damon? Does killing a dead person even count as murder? I guess not._

It was at that very moment when Elena arrived. Thank the heavens she did.

She ran hastily to the scene where Damon was on the ground, twitching, importuning Bonnie to stop.

Elena dashed to reach him and saw that his skin was severely damaged by fire. All scarlet red and burnt.

"Elena..." Damon breathlessly muttered her name. She was all he could've thought of to make the constant, excruciating pain Bonnie inflicted upon him less painful.

"Bonnie, please don't do this!" Elena cried out, "Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve to die."

"Yes, he _does_. He's incapable of any good, and he's a threat to Mystic Falls. For god's sake, Elena, he almost killed Jeremy! I can't let him pull something like that off again," Bonnie winced as she kept up with the spell.

"Death doesn't solve anything, Bonnie. You out of all people should know that!" Elena yelled, "You can't do this. Not to me, or to him, or to anyone!"

"Elena, give me _one_ good reason why I should keep Damon alive!" Bonnie hollered from where she stood.

She hesitated for a few seconds. Elena knew what to say, but did she dare say it? She then faced Damon beneath her who was already fully unconscious in her arms.

A minute more and Damon would be dead. Elena wouldn't let that happen.

"I love him, Bonnie. That's why," Elena repelled the tears collecting in her eyes from falling, "I've already lost Stefan. I can't lose Damon. He's _all_ I have. Bonnie, please!"

Bonnie was outraged by the three words Elena spoke of for Damon. The spell she cast was interrupted and cut off at once as she got too distracted.

_She loves Damon? This cannot be. _Bonnie got lost in her thoughts as she stood there without any slight movements entirely.

Damon's wounds healed in no time. Elena helped him up and walked him to her car so she could drive him home.

Fortunately for Elena, Damon wasn't conscious to hear what she had to say. She didn't want him to. Not like this.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Elena stretched her arm to hand Damon a glass of water.<p>

Damon took it from her and put it down on the coffee table beside him. He kept her hands locked tightly in his as he rose from the sofa.

"Not until you give me some answers," Damon said sternly, bouncing back from his condition in an instant.

"There's nothing for me to say," Elena quickly responded, "I only kissed you because I was vulnerable."

She didn't know why she lied. It just didn't feel right not to.

After all, she had only lost Stefan a week ago. Damon was probably just a phase, and the kiss could just be out of insecurity.

She told Bonnie because she had to. If she hadn't, Damon would've died. But could those just be excuses to cover up what was real?

"_Stop_ denying it, Elena! I'm so sick of you lying to my face when you know _exactly_ how you feel about me," Damon said aloud, "And the kiss is proof – hard, solid, evidence that you... you love me."

Damon took a few steps forward as Elena did the opposite. She kept shaking her head in disbelief.

He then pressed her arms to the wall. She could not escape any further.

"I _don't_ love you, Damon," Elena murmured with doubtful eyes. Damon could see right through them, right through _her_.

"I don't believe you," Damon said as he slowly moved closer and closer. Their faces were just inches apart now.

"Damon, _don't_," Elena freed her hands and placed them on his chest to stop him from proceeding.

"If you don't love me, then push me away," Damon held both of her hands, insisting her to do what she was told, "Push me _hard_."

_Why can't I do it? I can drive him away. Far, far away from me. And I'll never have to deal with him again. Isn't that what I once wanted? So why can't I do it now?_

The severity of his voice made it hard for her to listen to. She could not bear that tone. That voice. So soothing. So overwhelming.

Elena stared right into his breathtaking eyes, eyes so longing of her, and her insides wouldn't even let her pull away from his gaze.

She was sucked into a black hole. She couldn't get out. She _wouldn't _get out. She didn't want to. She wanted to stay. She wanted to be there for as long as she could, not because it got rid of all her pain, but because it was where she felt like she belonged.

Elena couldn't fight it any longer, not with Damon forcing it out of her.

"I c-can't," Elena stuttered, defeated as she turned away to prevent Damon from looking at the girl who was at her very weakest.

All her walls she ever put up when she was with Damon were demolished to the ground. No more guards. No more barriers.

"Then you don't have to," Damon hastily pulled himself towards her and gave her all he had with passionate kisses, all of which Elena returned.

Their mouths were hungry for each other as they were moving in synchronized movements. Their eyes flash through a myriad of emotions; surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally – surrender.

_- Insert song lyrics here -_

Wake up and look me in the eyes again, I need to feel your hand upon my face.

Words can be really nice, but they can cut you open. And the silence surrounds you and hunts you.

The spaces in between, two minds and all the places they have been. I tried to put my finger on it.

I think I might've inhaled you, I could feel you behind my eyes. You've gotten into my bloodstream, I could feel you floating in me.

– "_Bloodstream" by Stateless_

Elena panted heavily in between the kisses. Well, she had to. Damon took all her breath away. Damon was the only one who could.

Damon did not want to stop. He was afraid that once he did, he'll wake up from a dream, because this, to him, _was_ one. It always had been.

His tongue brushed the delicate shell of her ear. When he blew a light breath over the moist spot, she shuddered and felt the burn in her stomach ignite.

How could she find the strength to resist him when his nearness alone drove her insane?

She tasted him, all of him, and still she did not get enough from Damon.

Out of the blue, intense guilt aroused in Elena as the face of Stefan appeared in her head. He looked disappointed. He was in disbelief. He could not endure the sight of Damon and Elena that close to each other.

She pulled away, and the image disappeared simultaneously.

The look in Damon's eyes was naked with emotion.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I can't do this," Elena continued, still meeting his gaze, "Not right now."

Elena paced towards the front door and left Damon in utter bafflement. She felt lost, and more confused than she had ever been.

She needed her best friend. She needed Bonnie. But after what had happened, she did not know if Bonnie still was.

* * *

><p>Don't worry about Damon. Trust me, he'll be alright. Elena's just not ready to give in to Damon yet. But she will come around, that's for sure! From now onwards, I'm gonna put Elena and Damon on the spotlight. And this is where things get interesting. Gah, I'm getting super excited myself! I can't wait to see where this story leads to. Now, go and do your part - subscribe, favorite, and review! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Big Girls Don't Cry

**THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.**

Author's note: Bear hugs for delenadreamer and shortybabygirl2009; your reviews are cherished. Also, I thank each and every one of you have subscribed and favorite this story. Okay, back on topic. This chapter is mostly about Elena not going to deny her feelings for Damon any longer. She's finally going to give in to him. Like, _finally_! –Insert fan girl squeals here– I've been waiting for this. And I'm sure you are, too. Read and relish!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Big Girls Don't Cry<span>

Elena stood incredibly still on Bonnie's front porch with shaky, dithery hands – doubtful to ring the doorbell. As she recalled, she said a few atrocious things, some maybe too staggering for even Bonnie to handle.

Elena was about to give in to a silent knock, but Bonnie had already took sight of her and welcomed her in with a friendly gesture.

Elena stiffened up as she entered. She was in utter agitation trying to put words together.

"Hey," Elena broke the silence uneasily.

"Hey," was all Bonnie said in return.

"About today..." Elena's mind went blank for a minute and regretted her decision going to Bonnie's on the spur of the moment, "I don't know, maybe coming here was a mistake."

"No, Elena, wait," Bonnie grabbed Elena by the wrist and pleaded her to stay, "Don't leave. I have to say something." It was more of a demand.

Elena took a deep breath and lulled herself at the same time.

"Bonnie, let me start," spoke Elena, "I'm sorry. Damon's not all I have. I have you. And Jeremy. Caroline and Matt, too. But I –"

Bonnie cut her off, "There's nothing you have to be sorry about. It's my fault. I should've known better. And about Damon, he really loves you. The man would literally give up anything just to be with you. Look at him now; he's changing, because of _you_."

"But I... I love Stefan," Elena was sobbing now.

"Stefan's... gone, Elena," Bonnie sounded so convincing that she almost believed it herself, "Put your feelings for Stefan aside, do you love Damon? I know you told me that earlier but I want to know, I _need_ to know if you're telling the truth."

_Oh, it's okay to love them both... because I did. _Katherine's words recurred to Elena.

"That night, when Damon was dying, I imagined life without him, and just the thought of losing him alone almost killed me," muttered Elena, "But I _can't _feel for him, Bonnie. I mean, I shouldn't. Not after Stefan."

"Stefan would want you to be happy. And I see how happy Damon makes you, Elena, and you deserve that," Bonnie reasoned, "You don't have to deal with your feelings for Damon now. Nobody's expecting you to. I'm sure he'll understand."

Elena's eyes gleamed through the tears as she shot Bonnie the most uplifting smile.

"I love you, Bonnie. Thanks for always being here for me."

"You know I'll always," Bonnie gave her a bear hug and rubbed her back in smooth, circular motions.

_So this is really happening, huh? Stefan has left. Damon's following his orders. Elena is in love with Damon. Everything's falling into place. Let's hope it'll stay this way. _Bonnie thought to herself.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

A few months have passed, and it feels like centuries without him here next to me. I mean, Stefan.

_- Insert song lyrics here -_

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my life.

It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry.

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone. I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown. Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay.

– "_Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie _

As for Damon, I don't know what's up, but everything appears to be normal between the two of us again. Bonnie must've cleared the fog in the sky for me. That's good. Now at least I have some time to think. But it won't be long till Damon pounces on me with more questions again.

Not to fret; by the time_ that _happens, I'll have myself prepared. Well, I hope so.

The sky was crying for me. So I didn't need to. I was _so_ sick of it. And besides, I'm pretty sure I ran out of tears weeks ago.

The view of the misty morning was full of dark, sullen-grey clouds and swaying trees that howled non-stop. One glance outside and I'm already feeling a bit under the weather.

I shut my eyes and just as I was about to get some more beauty sleep, Bonnie yelled in my ear. The screeching noise of her tone definitely did the trick at waking me up for good.

Tell me why again did I choose to stay at Bonnie's since the incident with Damon? At least Damon didn't play nanny and decide to disrupt my early morning rest. Speaking of Damon, I_ really_ miss him. God, I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss his pesky humor and his eyes. Oh god, don't even get me started on his eyes.

But yeah, I haven't seen him in awhile. Not since he came to check on me the other day.

Maybe it's time – time for me to tell him.

"Wake up, Elena!" Bonnie shouted in exhilaration as she unremittingly hopped on her bed, "It's your birthday. You're finally eighteen!"

_Eighteen, huh? Sounds old. Really does. I'm not even sure if I accidentally pulled out a gray strand a minute ago._

She forced me into an upright position, "Go get dressed, and quick. We have to go shopping for dresses."

"Why do I need a new dress for?" I wiped my sleepy eyes on my sleeves.

"For tonight, silly. Damon's throwing you a party at the Grill. Don't you remember?" Bonnie reminded me.

"_Oh_, right," I sighed heavily then tried to reason with her, "Can I _not _go, Bonnie? Can't we just stay home and watch horror movies like we used to?"

"In your wildest dreams, Elena. You're going and that's final. Now take a shower before I make you," Bonnie threatened.

Wow, I'm scared. No, _really_, I am. It's times like those when you don't mess with a witch. Lesson learnt from Damon.

And yes, _Damon Salvatore_ is throwing me a party. Why did he, anyway? I'm really curious.

But still I have no idea why I'm dreading about it. Balloons, giant-sized cakes, loud music... I mean, it should be fun, shouldn't it?

Maybe it's Damon I'm afraid of seeing tonight. Just, maybe.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

In the changing room, Bonnie left a pile of dresses for me to put on.

The first one was a bright orange one-shoulder dress, puffed up like a pastry from the bottom half onwards.

"One word, Bonnie," I winced at the sight of my reflection, "Hideous!"

"Oh my, you look just like a pumpkin!" Bonnie burst into fits of laughter.

I started to laugh, but then I stopped myself. Bonnie caught my eye in the mirror and said, "It's okay to laugh, you know. It's okay for you to have fun."

"I know," I said, but I didn't. I felt guilty whenever I did because I honestly don't deserve to. Stefan practically died for me so that I could. He shouldn't have. He really shouldn't.

"Try it on! Try it on!" Bonnie exclaimed as she handed me over a navy blue cocktail dress.

It hugged my curves perfectly, from the bodice down. The elegant sleeves were ruffled and the neckline did not reveal too much.

It was_ perfect_.

"You look amazing, Elena," Bonnie's smile broaden, "I guess we're done here."

I don't know what Damon will think of me in this dress. Wait... _why_ do I even bother?

Caroline even came over to doll Elena up; just a hint of rosy blush on the cheeks and shiny lip gloss on her lips. If there was anything Caroline took pride in, it was her makeup skills.

She even did Elena's hair; she curled the bottom of her layers and smoothed them out with her fingers to portray a more natural, wavy look.

Looking rather dashing, Elena was all ready to go.

"What _do_ I do at the party?" questioned Elena.

"Have fun, _duh_!" Caroline said bubbly.

"What do I say to Damon, then? I didn't exactly expect him to plan this for me."

"A sincere thank you would be great. And you might also want to start, _you know_, talking to Damon again. He's been really lonely and depressed since you lodged at Bonnie's," Caroline added.

Caroline wanted me to forget about Stefan, to just erase him from my mind and memory. She kept saying things like, "Everybody has to get over their past boyfriends. It's a rite of passage."

But Stefan wasn't just my past boyfriend. He wasn't some rite of passage. He was so much more than that. In my memory, the two of us would always be entwined, forever linked.

"I hope it's not anything big or fancy," Elena babbled on as she was excited, nervous and worried. She was all of those things mashed up together.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

Before you all start judging me, let me say this first. I did _not_ plan the party. Bonnie did. Wasn't it obvious?

And no, I did not accept the generous offer of telling everyone that I did just because I felt bad about Elena.

But I still cannot wrap my mind around how it's even possible to lose so many of your loved ones in one lifetime. I thought Bonnie was insane, but I was wrong. _This_ is.

I mean, Elena deserves a break. She lost her parents, her aunt, and for god's sake, enough's enough.

The least I could do is nod to every bossy instruction of Bonnie's. Anyway, since when did I start working as a slave for that snotty little witch?

After her apology, I suppose. Yup, _she_ apologized to _me_. She even gave me her blessing. Not that it matters, but I guess it makes a big difference to Elena.

So here I am now – at the Grill with Alaric, Jeremy and a few of Elena's buddies.

We're all playing nice for Elena; drowning our sorrows in bourbon together, occasionally cracking up about some lame joke on TV, and participating in a sharing session of how women could be deadly. I was probably the most experienced in that.

But it was evident they despise me (except for Alaric, he's a good mate). Well, I don't blame them. I could even feel the death threats they make with every eye contact. Oh, such fun.

Anyhow, it was going to be worth it.

Come to think of it. People hate me. I suppose the villain never gets the fans. But then again, people thought the earth was flat and just _look _how wrong they are. What I'm trying to say is, if they tried a tad bit harder, they would know the real me, the _real_ Damon, beneath all the tough guy act.

Just kidding. C'mon guys, you can't exactly believe that! I would be totally offended if you did.

Right at that second, Bonnie and Caroline confidently strode through the main entrance. My eyes helplessly search for Elena.

There she was at the corner, looking shy and breathtakingly beautiful. _As always._

I could even feel my jaw drop a little, my mouth water and my breath being snatched away.

Elena, _why_ do you do this to me?

* * *

><p>Damon, who was seated on the edge of a barstool, caught Elena's eye. It was impossible for her not to. He was in his usual black-from-head-to-toe attire and he looked never better.<p>

Not long after, she found herself walking towards him.

"Hi, Damon," Elena was worried about whether or not she came off as too formal. But Damon did not give a damn about that. He was immediately drawn in to her infectious smile and killer bod.

"You look beautiful," Damon's touch sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Oh, and happy eighteenth by the way," added Damon, almost forgetting the reason why he was there. All he had on his mind was what to say to Elena. He feared he couldn't get his words out right.

"Thanks, Damon, for that and for the party. I needed this," Elena's words were music to Damon's ears.

Damon was about to ask Elena if she didn't mind going back home with him after, but Jeremy had to barge in.

_Great timing, bro. Great timing indeed. _Damon gnarled as he pictured Jeremy getting run over by a truck.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Jeremy hugged Elena tight, "Having some fun yet?"

Then Matt and Tyler came along with wrapped gifts behind their backs.

"Surprise!" both of them blatted out in unison. Even Alaric joined in the fun.

Damon was about to barf watching them acting all cute and whatnot. Then something caught his attention.

At the corner of his eye, he spotted a suspicious man. Not one but two vampires shot him snarky glares at him, demanding him to leave the place before they put anyone in danger.

Damon unwillingly proceeded to an exit. Elena took notice and found it shady of him to do so. She then witnessed a few middle-aged men outside the Grill, looking rather tempestuous at the elder Salvatore brother.

_Oh Damon, what did you do this time? _

"Thanks for coming, _all_ of you," Elena expressed her gratitude and immediately excused herself once she lost track of Damon's whereabouts.

"Damon?" Elena's head swiveled left and right. Panic began to show in her eyes as Damon was nowhere near.

"Elena, don't come after me!" Elena heard Damon, and he sounded badly injured.

She did not listen. Of course she didn't. Elena traced the voice back to its origin and it got her to where Damon was – in a dark, solitary alley.

"No, Elena, run!" Damon clenched his wound together with his hands, "_Run_, before they hurt you!"

The vampires were using Vervain bullets. All Elena could hear was them jesting at Damon, "So we were right about him then. Poor guy _does_ love the human girl. Too bad he's not going to live for very much longer."

The other vampire suggested, "Wait, I've got an idea. The girl – we can kill her and make him watch. That way he'll hurt even more."

Damon, who could barely stand up a second more, tried to fight them off so that he could spare Elena time to escape.

But she couldn't move her feet. They wouldn't let her.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

My mind was begging me to flee the spot, but my heart was begging me not to. I was panting heavily now, steadying myself at the brink of passing out.

One of the two vampires held up the gun and was aiming for Damon's chest. They were desperate to break free from Damon so that they could get their hands on me.

_No, I can't run. I won't. I was so close to losing you once. I won't let history repeat itself. Not once more._

In a split second, I scampered to block Damon with both of my arms fully extended.

I heard the gunshot and the Vervain bullet tearing right through my flesh. I was in so much physical pain that I almost forgot I was hurting inside.

Damon was yelling my name, over and over. Could've sworn I saw him cry. But I could be wrong.

* * *

><p>I fluttered my eyelids several times until everything faded to black.<p>

Lightheaded – that was what Elena was. Bruised, too, inside _and_ out. What a lovely combination.

Elena awoke on Damon's bed, the comfiest of all beds. She was surprised at his royal white sheets that remained bloodstain free.

"You're awake," Damon pointed the obvious. He was watching her since they got home. Even as they were safe, he was not at ease. His worst nightmare almost came true tonight. Thus he swore to himself that he would never let himself feel such relief.

She sat up and rested her fingers on the gunshot wound above her chest, which seemed to have healed completely.

"The bullet didn't damage any of your vital organs. But I didn't dare risk not feeding you my blood. You were losing so much of it, and –" Damon's forehead wrinkled as he bore the thought of Elena dying, "Why didn't you run? Elena, you could've died."

Elena tried her best not to meet Damon's eyes, which displayed a tidal wave of emotions.

"I don't regret it, not at all. If I hadn't done what I did, you could've died and I would've lost you forever. And I'll take that shot for you a million more times if saving you from death is what I get," Elena said earnestly.

"You _don't_ get it, Elena! You never do!" He didn't mean to sound harsh.

Yet Damon still raised his tone as he grimaced, "Suppose Alaric wasn't there in time to get rid of them. I could've lost you."

Damon reached out his fingers and stroked her cheeks, making her mouth tingle inside, almost unbearably.

He lifted up her chin so she would face him, "If you had died because of me, I'll _never _be able to forgive myself."

Elena did not know what to think, say or feel. She was allured to pull him closer, so close that their lips would fall right into place.

But Damon took a step backwards, looked away and murmured, "I'll drive you to Bonnie's place right now. I promised her I would once you were feeling better."

_Give her some space, Damon. She has to forget Stefan before she can love you._ Bonnie had spoken to him over the phone that night. The words stuck to him like glue ever since.

_Forget Stefan? I doubt that. And how much space and time does she exactly need? It's been months! Frankly, I don't even know how I can keep this up. I can't bring myself away from her forever._ Damon cleared his thoughts.

He dug a hand in his pocket and found his car keys.

Then Elena did the unthinkable.

She rapidly arose from his bed and seized a grip on his forearm.

"I'm staying," Elena stated sternly.

The instant he turned around to look at her, she had already planted a kiss on him. In no time, their mouths had fit perfectly together. Elena was short of breath, and it was no different for Damon.

Damon stuck his tongue on the roof her mouth and explored it with interest. Elena gave him full access.

She barreled into him and flung her arms around his neck, thirstily begging Damon for more.

As soon as Damon began to relish Elena's neck, she let out soft moans of pleasure. This time, Elena didn't pull away.

They both made their way to the bed in between each motion. Damon was on top of her when she voluntarily surrendered and bared herself before him. In his hurry, he ripped her dress in a single yank.

Elena met his gaze and held it long enough to manifest her feelings for him.

"I love you, Damon," she muttered with twinkling eyes staring up at him.

Damon didn't need be telepathic to know that, but it was still satisfying to hear Elena say it for the first time.

He cradled her cheeks with firm hands, "I know. I've always known."

And then the night continued with the lovers following right behind.

* * *

><p>Phew, glad that was over! –Wipes trickles of sweat off my forehead– I have to say, I'm awful at writing kissing scenes or any sort of love scene, as a matter of fact. Besides trying to make the content believable, I had to tone it down a little to keep it from being further profane. I think this chapter was the most difficult to write due to what was spoken and I apologize if it did not suit your preferences. Without being said, if you <em>did<em> enjoy it, subscribe, favorite and review! God bless.


	5. Chapter 5: She Will Be Loved

**THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT**

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions, it's very flattering. Anyway, _newsflash_, this story's already halfway there! So that means there would be another five chapters – more or less, I can't promise you anything – to the ending. This chapter is going to be song-based, something which I plan to do more often. The song lyrics mentioned below all belong to Maroon 5. I love their music and I love how their songs give good meaning and relation to this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: She Will Be Loved<span>

There stood Stefan and Elena, face to face. Stefan held her in a warm embrace and stroked her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Elena swore she could stay like that next to him, forever and ever. She tried her best to memorize the moment, the warmth he provided her, the tingles. She didn't want to forget. She was afraid to.

It was pouring. The sounds of the raindrops falling to the ground were as loud as the teardrops dripping off her face.

"I have to go," Stefan murmured into her ears, "Promise me you'll be happy, always."

As much as he didn't want to let go, he slowly pulled himself away.

"Stefan, don't leave me," Elena begged Stefan, her grip on his arm gradually tightened when he turned around with his back facing her.

Stefan didn't say a word. He shrugged her hand off him and walked away without looking back.

Elena watched him stretch the distance between them. She called out his name at the top of her lungs, hoping for the slightest response.

But Stefan only kept moving forward, leaving Elena far behind him.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

"Elena, wake up," Damon shook me gently.

"Stefan?" I cried out, unaware that I was merely dreaming.

I opened my eyes, and then I saw him. I was disappointed at first, but then I reminded myself. _Stefan's gone, remember?_

His forehead wrinkled as he frowned. His eyes were full of worry.

Without having said a word, Damon lifted his arms and wrapped them around me. By blinking, I could feel droplets escape me.

"You're safe now," Damon secured me with a promising look.

_I was never in danger. Stefan would never let anyone hurt me. _Even as I was dreaming, I still believed so.

I laid my hands on the edge of his face. My voice was trembling as I spoke, "Good morning."

His lips curled upwards as he slowly drew himself closer for a kiss. I did not hold anything back.

* * *

><p>– <em>Insert song lyrics here –<em>

You push me, I don't have the strength to resist or control you, so take me down. You hurt me, but do I deserve this? You make me so nervous, so calm me down.

You say, "Go, it isn't worth it." And I say, "No, it isn't perfect." So I stay and still, I'm never gonna leave this bed.

So come here and never leave this place. The perfection of your face slows me down.

Take it, take it all. Take all that I have. I'd give it all away just to get you back. And fake it, fake it, I'll take what I can get.

Wake you up in the middle of the night to say, I will never walk away again, I'm never gonna leave this bed.

– "_Never Gonna Leave This Bed" (Acoustic Version) by Maroon 5_

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon stayed in bed, almost all morning. But as the skies lightened up and gracefully revealed the rising sun, they were forced to get up.<p>

Damon brushed his lips on Elena's forehead and sniffed in her scent as if she was cocaine.

"Are you hungry? I'll make you breakfast," Damon grinned, pulling her out of bed. Elena nodded as she obediently accompanied him.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena questioned, eyeing Damon, who was attentively chopping some onions.

"Ask me anything," Damon paid focus to his dicing.

"Why did you learn how to cook anyway? It's not like you actually eat _food_."

"Well, you see, Elena, sometimes I prefer human flesh _cooked_," Damon said soberly.

Elena gasped in horror, "You're kidding."

"Yup," Damon chuckled non-stop, frying eggs in a hot pan. _God, I love that laugh – gets Stefan off my mind, even if it's just for awhile._

"Smells good," Elena praised, boosting Damon's ego as if it wasn't already big.

"Of course it does," Damon added garnish before he served the plate.

Elena impatiently ate while Damon watched her, amused. He thought she looked extremely attractive in his shirt. _They look good on you. But of course, you look even better off._

"Stop that," Elena pointed out. For a second there Damon thought she could read minds.

"Stop what?" Damon smirked, pleasantly caught off guard.

"That eye thing you always do," Elena giggled, "You're like, undressing me with your eyes."

"I can't help myself," Damon plastered a cheeky grin on his face. He honestly couldn't stop himself, even if he was forced to.

* * *

><p>"Let's go," Damon excitedly held her hands, ready to show off to the world that Elena was <em>his<em>.

"Where are we going?" Elena was curious, standing at the doorstep next to him.

"The beach," Damon enthusiastically mentioned, "Hello? It's summer."

"But there will be lots of people there," Elena added, terrified of what everyone might think of her and Damon_ together_, "You know, people who might judge us."

_I mean, judge you. Damon, you're not exactly a fan favorite. I don't want my friends to think you're stepping into Stefan's shoes just because you feel like you have to take over now that he's dead. _Elena wanted to blurt out her thoughts but she stopped herself in fear of hurting his feelings.

"Screw them, Elena! Who cares what they think?" Damon snapped, "Oh, apparently _you_."

He realized his words bruised her a little. Immediately, he felt ashamed and blameworthy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Damon mumbled, frustratingly running a hand through his tousled hair.

"I think I should just head back inside," Elena was upset all of a sudden.

"I'm really sorry, Elena. I didn't know it mattered that much to you," Damon apologized earnestly, "But going to the beach isn't a big deal, is it? C'mon, Elena, we'll have so much fun."

He smiled a smile so irresistible Elena couldn't turn him down. _How bad could a picnic be, right? _Elena wondered.

* * *

><p>Elena changed into a floral halter neck dress. Whereas Damon dressed himself casually with a simple white V-neck shirt and khaki knee-length shorts. She was definitely not used to seeing him in a color other than his favorite.<p>

Damon and Elena held hands till they arrived at the beach. She dropped them as soon as she spotted Bonnie and Caroline waving at her. Damon wasn't too happy about that either.

_Great! Matt, Tyler and Jeremy's here too. So much for our picnic date..._ Damon grumbled in his head.

"Elena, hey!" Matt, who was drenched in seawater, gave her a wet, cozy hug. He then shot an ominous glare at Damon's direction, displeased that Elena brought him along.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Tyler added, ferociously warning Damon to stay at least six feet away from him.

"He's my _friend _too, Tyler," Elena answered him back, her voice shaky. Damon twitched as he heard her stress on the word 'friend'. He was itching to prove that wrong when he had the chance.

"We'll be right over there," Damon pointed to the east of them, "Won't we, Elena?"

He shot Elena a look and she knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, sure," Elena replied, "Guys, I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>They both walk awkwardly to the spot Damon selected, which was about a far stretch away from Elena's friends. He was wise enough to pick it as crowds and crowds of sun bathers made it hard for anyone to find them.<p>

"We're _friends_, huh?" Damon overflowed with sarcasm, sinking himself into the soft sands. Elena expected Damon to ask her that. She knew he wouldn't just let it go.

"I didn't know why I said it, Damon," Elena thought of a clever excuse, "I guess I'm just not ready to let them know about us yet. You _know _how they feel about vampires."

"Are you sure it's got nothing to do with me?" Damon suspected. _It has everything to do with you, silly._

"No, not at all," Elena lied. _Good, he seems convinced._

Damon sighed heavily as he laid out a red and white checkered mat on the ground where they both relaxed on after.

Elena unpacked a punnet of strawberries from the picnic basket Damon had brought along with him.

"My favorite," Elena picked the fresh ones out and took a bite. They were luscious and sweet, just how the finest strawberries should taste like.

The corners of her mouth leaked a stream of crimson red, strawberry juice. Damon was automatically intrigued by the way she savored and fed on the fruit. He was implausibly turned on by Elena as he imagined the juice to be blood.

He lost his breath watching her, and even licked his lips in the process. _That must be really, really tasty._

Elena was about to wipe it off with a napkin and ask if Damon wanted some.

Before she could, Damon hastily said, "Here, let me get that for you," and took her by surprise when he forced her mouth open with his tongue, tasting both Elena and strawberries at one go.

Damon made Elena shudder by the gentle pressure of his fingers on her face and the forceful kiss on her lips.

They forgot the people surrounding them. They forgot the people watching them. They thought that there were only the two of them, together and inseparable, right at that moment. For Damon, nothing else, and more importantly, _no one_ _else_, mattered.

Whispers, Elena could hear them even louder now. They were deafening.

"Is that Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert... _kissing_?"

"I thought she was with Stefan! Oh my god, she's such a whore!"

"Wow, I bet she couldn't wait to sleep with him as soon as Stefan was dead!"

The voices of the gasping gossipers brought Elena to a halt, mortifying her.

Elena pulled away immediately, and likewise for Damon. She paused at all the familiar faces looking down at them; cheeks flushed all shades of red. It wasn't just her circle of friends. It was probably the entire school.

A summer party was thrown at the beach for the senior students. Elena had forgotten all about it as she was too caught up dealing with her life full of vampires, witches and werewolves.

Bonnie and Caroline weren't shocked. However, it was the total opposite for Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Especially Jeremy. _Oh god, Jeremy. Why did you have to find out like this? God must really hate me. _

She was embarrassed to the point she couldn't take it anymore. So she ran.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

"Elena! Wait up!" I shouted as I caught up to her.

My hands responsively turn her around to face me, and then I saw her – in pain again. Her eyes were bloodshot red as she was sobbing profusely.

I hushed her for a moment and kept her clutched to me in my arms.

She drew back as soon as I asked her, "Elena, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," she stammered, "I-I'm fine, Damon." Elena even tried to smile to assure me, but I could even hear the lie in her throat.

"No, you're not. You haven't been since Stefan died," I blurted out, "This is about me, isn't it? You're afraid of what people might think of _me_. I'm not prince charming, or any sort of a crowd pleaser, Elena. I _can't_ do what Stefan did for you –"

"That's just because you're not Stefan!" She cut him off halfway. Elena accidentally spoke of those words and immediately regretted it. She gasped, placing a hand to cover her mouth.

Elena stole the words right from my mouth.

"You're right," I told her, "I'm not Stefan. I will _never_ be Stefan. As a matter of fact, I will never be who you want me to be. I'm not good enough for you. I get it. But you _have_ to know that I'm trying, I'm trying _so_ hard. If I die someday, I'll die trying, Elena. I'd do anything for you. I'll do whatever it takes. Even if I have to start winning your friends over, I will."

"Really? You would?" Elena asked with much hopefulness in her eyes.

"Without a doubt," I promised her, holding her hands tight.

Elena smiled sweetly and surprisingly said, "Let's go back. I want all of my friends to meet my new boyfriend." I never thought I would hear that in a million years. I was blown out of the water.

"That's me!" I jollied up. Elena couldn't help herself but laugh at my silly expression.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Damon and Elena, even as she introduced him to everyone.<p>

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena was worried. Jeremy's jaw dropped when he saw them together. He really hadn't seen any of it coming.

"I'm fine. This just needs some getting used to," Jeremy added, "Anyway, why wouldn't I be, sis? I'm happy as long as you are."

Elena was pleased. She never thought Jeremy would let her be with Damon. Matt, on the other hand, was still in utter dismay.

"You can do better than that, Elena," Tyler cracked up, fingers pointing at Damon. Caroline got really pissed at him, but no worries, he'll survive.

"How can I if I already found the best?" Elena looked at Damon and beamed.

Damon kissed her hair and gave her a light squeeze, "Oh no you can't."

Bonnie and Caroline both laughed as they admired Elena in awe.

Damon and Elena were slacking at their spot, listening to the sounds of the waves.

"Tell me why I'm such a fool to believe every word you say," Elena involuntarily smiled.

"Then believe me when I say this," Damon walked over to Elena and cupped her face, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I guess that makes me the biggest fool alive," Elena draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could reach his lips.

_Wait. What does that suppose to mean? Oh god, did he just proposed? Please, no. Please, no. Please, no. _

_I mean, not now! C'mon, I'm eighteen. I'm barely an adult. I still have college to attend, and jobs to apply for. I'm not ready for marriage. That's for certain._

She instantly changed the subject as she pulled away, fearing that Damon might say "So is that a yes?"

Thank god he didn't.

"Hey, Damon, I've got to ask. You could've compelled me to forget Stefan any time you wanted. If you did, you didn't have to watch me hurt anymore. So why didn't you?" It was a good question. It definitely got Damon distracted.

"If you forgot Stefan, if you evict him from your heart, if you pretend like he was never there, it would be like doing those things to you. And that, I _couldn't_ do," Damon added, "Stefan's a part of you, Elena. He will always be. And I will never take that from you, that part of you."

Not compelling Elena to forget Stefan was the least Damon could do after lying to her about Stefan's death.

And then he thought, _I don't know what I'll do if you ever find out. You're never going to forgive me. But for now, I want to make you happy... while I still can._

* * *

><p>– <em>Insert song lyrics here –<em>

Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, but she always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but somehow I want more. My heart is full and my door's always open, you can come anytime you want.

I know where you hide – alone in your car, I know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all, as she comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.

I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, and ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved, she will be loved.

– "_She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5_

* * *

><p>Yup, that's it! I really like where this is going with Elena and Damon. I hope you like it too. Starting from next chapter onwards, I'll be really busy – due to upcoming tests and whatnot – so I'm not sure if I have the time to post them up weekly. Hopefully I can manage. You know a great way to have me write more and fast? Review! It never fails to motivate me. So go on, do what you're told!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: You And I Tonight

**THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT**

Author's note: First of all, I'm _so_ sorry for taking such a long time to get this posted. It has been a really busy week for me. Again, I apologize! And don't forget to prepare yourselves for the surprises I've got in store for you! Now, go on and read your butts off.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: You And I Tonight<p>

_ONE YEAR LATER..._

ELENA'S POV

It has been almost a year and a half now since Stefan passed on. It still feels like yesterday, though. Recently, I've stopped counting the days. I've even lost track of time. It had just occurred to me that I _have_ been doing that quite often now.

Well, if there's anyone to blame, blame Damon. It's his fault for being so damn perfect at super gluing all my broken pieces together. It's as if Damon dug a hole so deep to bury all of yesteryear's sorrows. In fact, that is _exactly_ what happened.

Speaking of – ever since then Damon had morphed into this guy who'd shop for groceries, go home and make dinner for me. And when I fell sick, he would patiently feed me chicken soup, give me impressive head massages and pass me the tissue after every earthshaking sneeze. As terrible as I looked, he would still look at me as if I was the most beautiful girl in the world, which I was _certainly_ not.

All this time, I knew he was in love with me. But until now, I didn't know just how much.

Basically, he became the man I imagined him to be. The man he believed to have lost since Stefan had turned him.

The man I would love for... eternity.

* * *

><p>Damon and I, we had this thing about getting up really early in the morning to watch the sunrise together. All of a sudden, standing at the balcony – arm in arm – and looking up at the sky became a daily habit for the two of us.<p>

To me, it signified the arrival of a new day, where the past is cherished and not forgotten. I would always take the time to think back upon all the memories and relive them, even the bad ones, because they mattered just as much. In doing so, I would never forget the girl I once was, and above all, how I felt about Stefan, because the last thing I wanted to forget was him.

For Damon, he had always loved the sun. Although it was his biggest threat, he was not at all bothered by it. The heat reminded him that he was real... and human, for the most part.

"Damon," I murmured his name. Apparently, it was loud enough to seize his attention.

He glanced at me when I asked him, "Do you miss... being human?"

"Every single day," Damon stared at the beautiful dawning sky and got lost somewhere along the way.

He seemed to be awfully carried away. I was wondering what was on his mind.

"Elena, do you remember that day when we were at the beach? I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," Damon continued to recall.

I stared blankly at him for awhile and nodded afterwards.

"I thought you were kidding," I tensed up.

"No, I wasn't," Damon turned pensive, "Wait, why would you think that?"

"No reason," I tried to laugh my nerves off.

"Anyway, I was thinking for almost a year now, about what I want. And my answer has always been you, Elena. It was always you," Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

His nearness, still to this day, sent chills down my spine.

"You're blushing," Damon pointed out.

Hiding my sheepish face in humiliation, I denied his accusations by declaring, "No, I'm not. I think you need to pay a visit to the optician."

"Oh yes you are," he lifted my chin up and lowered his mouth to mine. This time, my cheeks redden even more. Damon chuckled to himself as soon as he noticed it.

He rested both hands on my shoulders and coughed, preparing himself for a serious moment, "Elena, you bring back my humanity. Whenever I'm with you, I dread about the times when I'm not. It feels magical just being this close to you. It sounds stupid, I know, but it's the truth no one can deny. And I cannot live by another day without you knowing that I want to be with you, for as long as we are here, like this. Marry me, Elena."

"_Marry_ you?" I tried to sound surprised despite the fact that I wasn't. I had seen this coming, but still I had no clue what to say.

"But why?" I questioned him. My heart was pounding on my chest harder and harder by the second as I waited for an answer._  
><em>

He then shifted my hands and placed them to feel the tender beat of his heart, "You're the only reason why it's alive. This – it beats for you. That's why, Elena."

I couldn't ask for a better answer. I swear if it weren't for the pesky questions perturbing my mind, I would've said yes already. But _no_, I decided to be wise for a change.

"But we have our whole lives ahead of us, Damon. Why now?"

"Time isn't guaranteed. And that scares me, Elena. It scares the heck out of me. What if one day something bad happens and we don't have each other anymore? Have you ever thought about that? I want you, Elena, _all_ of you," Damon told me.

Somewhere along those lines, I found myself tearing up. I didn't know what had got to me but Damon was right. I never thought that one day he would lose me. Or worse, I'll lose him. Nobody knows. I could see why Damon was afraid, and why I should be too.

– _Insert song lyrics here – _

Uncertainty is killing me, and I'm certainly not asleep. Maybe I've gone far too deep; maybe I'm just far too weak. And that's the last place I want to be.

Thousands were lost, maybe more. The question remains, what is this for? Maybe it came unexpected, maybe I'm left unprotected. And that's the last place, I want to be.

And there is so much we don't know, so we love and we hope that it holds. And either we say or we show, so I'm going to fight for my own. I'm holding on until the last, I'm holding on until there's nothing left.

– "_Uncertainty" by The Fray  
><em>

In circumstances like these, it's funny how marriage happens to secure everything.

_I want to be with Damon forever, don't I?_ It was a question I beat myself up for asking.

"You know, Damon, I tried to picture my future just now, and I couldn't," I continued, "I can't picture a single moment of my life without you being in it."

"So is that a yes?" Damon asked for a confirmation as if I wasn't already clear enough. He was in the midst of breaking into a half grin.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," I said continuously, sealing the assurance with a kiss.

Then Damon fell on his knees, copying the scene out of a romantic comedy, and asked sweetly, "Miss Gilbert, will you marry me?" He took a vintage-looking opal ring out of his pocket and presented it before my very eyes. They shined as hard as his eyes did.

It looked rusty, but indeed it appeared better that way. Damon must've gotten it for Katherine a century back. But even if it was so, I wouldn't mind a tiny bit. It was nothing less than beautiful, too beautiful for me to give it back.

I tried to stifle a laugh but I couldn't. I could hear him chuckling along with me too.

"It would be my utmost pleasure to, Mr. Salvatore," I told him, taking a bow. It was quite bothering that just a year ago, I could've said the same thing to Stefan, the _other_ Salvatore.

I immediately shrugged off the thought as I watched Damon slide the ring on my finger. I couldn't help but smile at what I was getting myself into.

_I'm getting married to Damon Salvatore. _It took me quite awhile to register it. It all happened so fast I barely understood how we even got here.

I echoed myself and smiled while I was at it, "I'm getting married to Damon Salvatore."

I couldn't even believe it myself. So exactly how is everyone going to? I can only wonder.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, oh my god," Caroline and Bonnie both muttered in unison. I wasn't given the chance to open my mouth to speak yet. I planned to hide the news for as long as I could, but Caroline wouldn't let me. She spotted the shine of the ring seconds before she even walked up to me.<p>

Caroline's high pitched scream nearly broke the glass windows, "Elena Gilbert, you're getting married!" She shook me vigorously, "How dare you hide this from us? When did he propose? And _how_? You better spill right this instant!"

"Last Monday, at the balcony. He got down on one knee and everything," I felt like such a girly girl squealing along with her.

"Oh my god, Elena! I'm so jealous," Caroline continued, "I guess we better start planning now. You don't want last minute disasters on your wedding day, do you?"

"Hold on, sister. I never said anything about a wedding," I shut her up the minute I mentioned Damon and I weren't going to have one.

"Are you serious? You can't get married if you're not going to have a wedding! I won't allow it, Elena," Caroline made it clear.

"Fine," I raised a white flag and sighed upon it. Evidently, Caroline would make me give in sooner or later. Something tells me that Caroline is more interested in planning the wedding than watching me getting married.

"Elena, are you sure this is what you want?" Bonnie had to interrupt the moment.

"It's all _and_ more," I answered without hesitation.

"Don't be such a mood killer, Bonnie!" Caroline slapped her arm.

"You know I don't mean to, Care," Bonnie turned to face me, "I'm just worried for you, Elena. You're _nineteen_. You've got so much ahead of you to have something like this get in the way," Bonnie reasoned.

She stressed on my age as if nineteen was as small of a number like one or two or three.

"I'm _not_ a child, Bonnie. I can make my own decisions – decisions I would like you to support. And marrying Damon happens to be one of them," I made my point.

"What she said," Caroline had my back from the beginning, "So are you in or are you out? We can't have protestors on board."

Bonnie suspired and nodded in defeat.

I placed a hand on her arm while I assured her, "I swear, I'm going to be fine, Bonnie. Everything is."

"So, _when_ exactly is the wedding going to take place?" Caroline grabbed a book out of her camel bag and began jotting down notes. She was already deciding on the décor and the flavor of the cake.

"The end of the month," Damon appeared out of the blue and answered the question for me.

"Stop sneaking up on us, Damon," I bit my lip to hinder a smile, "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Oh, will you ever forgive me, my dear Elena?" he muttered mischievously and chortled as he leaned down to kiss me.

"_This_ month?" Caroline gasped in horror, "You've _got_ to be kidding me. A wedding takes _months_ to plan, and you expect me to make it happen like I'm some kind of a fairy godmother?"

"Hey, _you_ were the one who suggested a wedding in the first place," I pointed out.

"Ugh, _why_ did I agree to this?" Caroline stopped grumbling and gave me a really tight squeeze, "Oh, _right_, because you're my best friend and I love you."

I could only smile to express my gratitude.

"Aw, group hug!" Damon joked while both Bonnie and Caroline shot deathly glares at him.

Everything was going better than I had expected.

But it wasn't over yet.

The last person who yet to know was Jeremy. I didn't mean to have it like that. I just... I didn't know how to break it to him. "Hey Jere, Damon and I are getting married!" just won't cut it. God, I honestly cannot imagine what his reaction would be like. He was never a fan of Damon's to begin with.

_Oh, the joy._

* * *

><p>It was near to the week before the wedding. Ten more days, to be more specific. Caroline had already booked the venue, made wedding invitations, and set the menu for the reception. Damon and I <em>clearly <em>didn't want anything to do with the planning thus the welcome of Caroline's generous offer. As for the dress, everyone – including Damon – will just have to wait and see for themselves.

"Good morning, my sweet Elena," Damon breathlessly spoke as he brushed his lips gently on mine. They gradually crept to my hair, my forehead, my cheeks, my neck, and then back to my lips again.

He inhaled me and paused to hold dear to the refreshing, sugary scent. Not before long, we were feeding each other kisses without lacking the spoonfuls of passion we were so full of.

Along the way, I almost forgot why I was even up so early. His lips were too forceful and demanding to escape from. But as much as I didn't want to pull myself away from Damon and his bed, I had to.

I unlocked the wrap of my hands around his neck and held his face back, "I need to go, Damon. I've gotta see Jeremy."

"You can do that later, Elena. Don't go," Damon begged as he pouted.

"I have to," I grabbed my sling bag, all set to leave the room.

"What's the rush? I'm pretty sure Jeremy doesn't need any more potty training."

"I'm going to tell him," I sighed to relieve myself, "About us... marrying."

"You look tense," Damon noticed, "You know you don't have to be, Elena. Jeremy happens to be very understanding. He always has been."

"You're complimenting my brother? My, my, I'm shocked," I giggled.

"If you're heading to Jeremy's right now, you _will_ be," Damon remarked.

"No, you're just saying that to make me stay," I realized.

Then we both smiled, "Oh, don't worry, Damon. I'll be back before you know it."

Damon's acting all fishy. Something's up, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>"Jere, open up," I knocked on the door several times.<p>

The squeak of the rust-brown door opening silenced me.

"Elena?" Jeremy groggily rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his right arm, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said sternly, "It's been long since we did, Jere."

Jeremy glanced at his watch in shock, "Damn it, Elena! It's five in the morning and you want to_ talk_?"

I nodded with innocent, puppy eyes as I folded my arms for warmth.

My little brother sighed out of distress, "Ugh, just get your butt in the house. It's cold outside."

"I'm really sorry for waking you up this early," I sincerely apologized whilst I snuggled on the couch next to the fireplace.

"Anytime, sis, _anytime_," Jeremy spoke sarcastically as he made himself a bowl of breakfast cereal.

He then added, "_So_, what brings you all the way down here? I mean, I already know you're on your way to a happily ever after with Damon. Don't tell me you guys are not in on it anymore, because it would suck if I don't get to walk you down the aisle."

My jaw hung wide open for several minutes. I finally snapped, "How the hell did you know that?"

And then I recalled.

"_You're complimenting my brother? My, my, I'm shocked."_

"_If you're heading to Jeremy's right now, you will be."_

"Oh no, he didn't," I hissed, "Damon told you, didn't he?"

"Mmhm," Jeremy replied.

"Damon is _so _dead right now," I could feel the rage erupting in my eyes.

I was on my way out, already deciding whether or not I (option one) stake him multiple times in the eye or (option two) force down a jug of Vervain down his throat.

He totally deserves some butt kicking action from me.

"No, Elena, wait," Jeremy halt my exit, "He only told me because you were freaking out so much about it. Elena, I don't see why you needed to be. A marriage, a wedding, you name it, sis. I'm up for it."

"What _exactly_ did Damon say to you?"

"He told me it would only make sense for him to marry you for he couldn't even explain how much he loved you. Well, how could he not? It's practically impossible for anyone not to."

Jere smiled at me with such maturity. My little brother is growing up so fast – _too_ fast.

"Just look at you, all grown up," I held back tears being caught up in the moment.

"Aw, sis, don't cry," he wrapped his arms around me, "Mom and Dad would be so happy for you. I'm sure Jenna and Stefan will be too."

"Thanks, Jere," I was sobbing, "I needed this. I needed _you_. God, I honestly don't know what I'll do if you weren't here."

"But I _am_, sis," Jeremy beamed and stroked my cheeks soothingly with his thumbs, "Always."

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

Last weekend, I went to see Jeremy, who _apparently_, doesn't know about the wedding yet. Normally I would let Elena do the honors, but this time, it was mine.

"Hey," I tried to imitate a seventeen-year-old's swagger. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, completely enthralled by my sudden visit.

"...Hi," he awkwardly greeted, "Where's Elena?"

"At home," I replied him, "She doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh," Jeremy mumbled, "Get in."

I was seated comfortably on the kitchen stool, "So, what do you think about Elena and I together?"

"I guess I'm alright with it," he scratched his head.

"I'm serious. Just be honest with me," I asked for it.

"At first, I couldn't believe that my sister would choose you. You're different now, I see that. But I want you to know that doesn't change things between us, Damon. I will always keep an eye open for Elena, because the last thing I want is her getting hurt again."

"We want the same things, Jeremy," I ascertained him, "I promise you, I will _never_ do anything to hurt her."

"That's a relief," Jeremy added, "But if you do, I mean, _when _you do, I _will _kill you."

I muffled my laughter, "Well, you can try."

"Other than that, I'm glad she has you. But I gotta admit... I was mad. I was mad that you were there for her when _I'm_ supposed to be. Nevertheless, for that, I owe you."

Not wanting to drag the news on any longer, I decided it was right time to say it.

"Elena and I," I blurted, "We're getting married."

His eyes broaden. His face was expressionless.

Jeremy stammered, "F-for real?"

I nodded slightly.

"What, how, when, why...?" He looked as if he was suffering from a heart attack. Oops, my apologies.

"Let me explain," I said calmly.

And then I began my speech.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you told Jeremy. You really shouldn't have," I smiled involuntarily, my fingers teasingly trailing along his chest, "You've been <em>such <em>a bad boy, Damon."

Damon wagged his eyebrows, "Yes, Elena, dear. Would you like to spank me?"

"Gladly," I couldn't stop giggling.

I raised my hands but he quickly caught them in his. Damon pinned them both down to the corners of the sofa and deliberately pressed his body weight on top of me.

His lips then travel to mine.

"Every time you kiss me like that, it feels as if my heart's going to explode," I placed his hands above my chest to feel the rhythm of my heartbeat, "It's beating so fast."

Damon murmured into my ear sensually, "I wonder what would happen to it if I did this."

His slick tongue graciously accessed into my mouth. The way he tasted, how _brilliant _he tasted – it was a sensation of everything I had languished for.

I was out of breath when I referred to the loud throbbing in my chest, "Faster." He didn't need more evidence, because the way I was with him had already said it all.

I was panting heavily in between Damon's movements, taking deep breaths however I could. Ultimately, it only triggered Damon to keep up whatever he was doing to me.

This is me solemnly saying that, I would love Damon forever, and _be_ with him forever – only if forever meant not ever parting ways again.

_– Insert song lyrics here – _

What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time.

If you tell me the sky is falling, or say that the stars collide, the only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight.

Just you and I tonight. 

_–__ "You and I Tonight" by Faber Drive_

* * *

><p>There was a loud thud on the door. The inconsistencies of the abnormal knocking began to frighten me a little bit.<p>

"Hold on," I had Damon wait for me in the living room as I made my way towards the entrance.

It took only a few large strides. I made the door creak wide open, only because it wouldn't budge the first time.

And then I saw him, right before my very eyes.

He was thinner than he was before, and much paler too. My eyes shifted down to his abdomen, where it was slit open, and then his chest, which gushed out a continuous flow of blood.

"Stefan?" I nearly swooned at the sight of him.

How could he be... alive? He's dead, isn't he? Klaus killed him and no one was able to find him anywhere. But there he was, proving otherwise to every single thing I had believed in from the start.

I took so many deep breaths and still I couldn't believe who I was looking at. A ghost on my front porch, to me, that was all he was.

I blinked my eyes, I pinched my cheeks, I coughed out loud – I did it all.

It was real. _He _was real. He was standing right in front me, alive and well.

"Elena..." Stefan breathlessly spoke of my name in a soft whisper.

He pressed his hands tightly down on his open wounds that bled profusely. And that was when I realized he was dying by the second – the seconds I foolishly spent standing there, as still as a rock.

My biggest, wildest dream and my deadliest, scariest nightmare – both of which fulfilled the reality I feared of.

I couldn't even think or feel anything. Nothing was functioning. I was practically dead. For all I knew, I _could_ just be...

* * *

><p>Author's note: In suspense? That's great! I guess you'll just have to wait up on my next update, which will be posted by the end of next week. Lastly, <em>please<em> review and let me know what you think. Think of it this way: more reviews = more motivation = faster update! And that's all I have to say... Ta-ta for now!


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing

Before I start, I'm gonna review on the latest episodes of TVD Season 3. If I were to give one word for it, it's definitely gonna be: epic, because it_ really_ was. No exaggeration, just the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>TVD S3E01 REVIEW:<strong> Oh gosh, the show's back on! My life is_ finally_ complete again. Damn right, the episode was so good! I'm really happy for Tyler and Caroline. Not to mention how freaked out I am about Jeremy seeing supernatural beings. Also, I love Klaus and his evil plans for Stefan. His accent is really... how should I put it? Attractive, I guess. And I began to tear up when Damon yelled to Elena, "Just stop! Stefan's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Jerk, much? The best part was obviously Stefan calling Elena and not saying a word while she's telling him, "Stefan, if this is you, you'll be okay. I love you, Stefan, hold on to that." That scene made me cry like a baby!

* * *

><p><strong>TVD S3E02 REVIEW:<strong> Klaus recruiting an army of hybrids, that's a cool idea. And it was really fun watching Elena, Damon and Alaric together. I swear, Damon and Elena are so cute, especially the part where Elena was like, "NO!" when Damon asked her to get out of the water. The rest didn't really matter anymore, because I died during the Delena scene. And because I am such a loyal, diehard, Delena fan, I am going to quote this.

Damon: So I figured I'm going to save him in return. I'll help you bring him back.

Elena: Thank you.

Damon: But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?

Elena: What do you mean?

Damon: You were so held down at staying at that mountain and you just gave up, so what changed your mind?

Elena: We were under attack, Damon.

Damon: You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring, you could've kept going.

Elena: It was too dangerous!

Damon: It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?

Elena: Why are you being like this?

Damon: What changed your mind, Elena?

Elena: I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was... I was worried about you.

Damon: Thanks.

Elena: Yes, I worry about you. Why do you have to hear me say it?

Damon: Because when I drive my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember things you felt when he was _gone_.

I'm literally squealing like a fan girl right now!I loved how she was being in denial when Damon forced an answer out of her. She knew exactly what he meant and had a hard time admitting it. It's so obvious she's in love with Damon. I mean, it's about time! I can't wait till she finally gives in.

* * *

><p>Author's note: This chapter's pretty dramatic, I gotta say. I know it's delayed, and I'm sorry for that but well, here it is now. Better start reading!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.<strong>

Chapter 7: Nothing

ELENA'S POV

In his misery, Stefan attempted to smile.

"I'm done, Elena..." he gathered much strength he was left with to speak, "Klaus is done with me, finally..."

Those were his last words before he unwillingly shut his eyes and blacked out.

Stefan unconsciously fell into my arms, and I felt him – his loving warmth on me, the feeling that I had missed the most. My hands quivered as they held him upright.

_Stefan was alive all along. You should've known, Elena, you should've._

"H-hold on, Stefan, s-stay with me," I faltered with utter panic as I cupped his face and gently shook his body to keep him awake, "Y-you're s-safe now."

The winds blew the scent of his tousled hair and I inhaled it, recognizing every bit of him that I once knew and loved.

It was so surreal I couldn't accept the fact that Stefan wasn't just alive, but he was back and here with me, where he should be. I was hyperventilating through my endless sobbing, not knowing what to do.

But Damon came up from behind and pulled Stefan away from me.

I heard him gasp before he did so. I scanned his face, and it was expressionless. He was wearing a collected, forbearing look the entire time he examined Stefan from head to toe. Whether he was shocked or not, I could hardly tell.

"Elena, get the blood bags in the attic," Damon ordered sternly, "He _needs _blood, and _quick_."

To our dismay, my arms, my legs, my knees – nothing would budge. They were as good as dead.

"Elena, look at me," he cradled my cheeks and stared deeply into my eyes, "Everything's okay, _you're_ okay. It's okay, don't worry."

And I believed him. I always have. I never – not even once – failed to.

Without further delay, I snapped out of my feeble, frantic state, "How many?"

"All that's left," Damon quickly responded, "Elena,_ please_ hurry." He continued tightening Stefan's wounds with his fingers to stop the bleeding.

I ran with fully extended legs down the stairs and to the attic. I sprinted, almost.

The freezer stood next to Damon's hunting gear. I lifted the lid and gaped at the little amount of blood bags that was left inside. _Damn it, Damon, five isn't going to be enough for Stefan._

I panted, as I thought, _well, it's better than nothing._

I practically leaped, step after step, and hurdled myself towards the Salvatore brothers, who were at long last reunited.

_Stefan cannot die. He won't, because I won't allow it. _I dropped the blood bags all to the ground as I released them from the grip of my interlocked arms.

I hurriedly took one and tore it apart with my teeth.

"C'mon, Stefan, drink up," I forcefully opened his mouth as I fed him the thick, red liquid, "Stefan, you have to drink."

"Let me do it," Damon pushed me aside and squeezed the bag vigorously. Stefan's fangs emerged onto it, devouring every last drop. I fearfully watched the monstrous version of Stefan reappear while Damon glanced at me.

"Stand back," he mouthed the words as I slowly crept towards Stefan on my knees.

"He won't hurt me, Damon," I told him confidently, "I trust him."

Damon raised his tone, "But _I_ don't, not when he's on human blood. I _won't_ take that risk, Elena."

Again, I begged to differ, but he already made up his mind. Damon carried Stefan downstairs to lock him up, with chains and everything. It was only then when I realized history was repeating itself.

In no time, Stefan began to heal; however only partially as the blood bags Damon held in store were lacking tremendously.

By the time he was done with the five of them, his eyes were half open. They were blood-shot red, and his veins were shown clearly on his face. Stupidly, I said to him, "Are you okay?"

_Of course he isn't. Just look at him, Elena. This is your fault. You shouldn't have given up on him. He counted on you to find him and you stopped looking. You failed Stefan. _

I allowed him to rest his head upon my lap as I caressed it.

He tried to speak, and I could see he wanted to explain something to me.

Stefan was different, I was fully aware of that. The way he looked at me just then – it was as if I was his meal. The compassion that used to fill his eyes had bidden its goodbye. It had only portrayed a whole lot of savagery and atrocity.

I knew for certain it wasn't the same Stefan that came back. But to be honest, I was more afraid that the real Stefan would never.

* * *

><p>"Keep an eye on Stefan, will you? And Elena, too." Damon whispered to Alaric and patted him on his shoulder, "Thanks bud."<p>

Damon had brought Alaric over to make sure his vampire brother stayed in captive. And also so that Elena wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone. In situations like these, Alaric was the only friend he could count on.

"Where are you headed to?" Alaric asked as Damon hastily exited the basement.

"The local hospital," he replied, "I'm gonna get some more blood bags."

"You mean _steal_," Alaric pointed out with a satisfied grin.

"Whatever man," Damon sighed, "I'll see you when I get home."

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

He's back. Stefan's back. Just when I thought he was never going to, he shows up. How stupid was I to believe him? For _two_ years, I was deceived, and by my very own brother.

Stefan would never let Elena go, especially not to me. He would do whatever it takes to keep Elena all to himself. First, it was Katherine and now, her. He was born that way.

He knew I would protect and love Elena when he couldn't. All this while, he was just waiting for the day he could come home and take Elena away from me.

I was his tool. Stefan _used_ me, didn't he? Well, I guess I should've seen this coming.

But even so, I couldn't tear his lungs apart. I couldn't even give him the punch he was well deserved of. Why? Elena's why. I've known about Stefan all along, and she would shatter if she knew that I did.

God, _if _she knew, she would never look at me the same way again.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

I overheard Damon's footsteps slowly vanishing from the house. From my bedside window, I watched him drive away till he wasn't in sight anymore.

One word had popped into my mind: _Stefan_.

With speed, I ran downstairs, to the cellars, where Alaric was. Stefan was lying on the stone-cold floor, with a face portraying not a single worry. He was asleep, and only as harmless as a baby. It had been ages since I had last seen him this peaceful.

Noticing his recovery, I smiled out of relief, but it was much more out of pity, guilt and agony.

_Please be okay, Stefan. Please wake up and tell me so. Now knowing what I've done to forget you, how much I hated you for leaving me, I don't know how I'm ever going to look at myself the same way again. _

To obtain a better view of him, I took a few steps closer but Alaric had blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he upheld the tight grip on the sleeves of my shirt.

"_Don't_ start with me, Alaric," I shrugged his hands off me.

"You know I can't let you get hurt. I promised Jenna I would –"

"Stop," I began to tear up when I heard him say her name, "I don't want to hear it."

"Elena..." Alaric distressingly uttered with watery eyes that glistened.

"If you love her, you would do this for me," I held back the tears, "At least let me talk to Stefan. I promise it would only take a minute."

Alaric's forehead creased as he handed the key over to me, "Make it quick. Damon will be back soon."

I nodded obediently, clutching onto it.

"Oh, and Elena," I turned to face him. He gave me a syringe loaded with Vervain, "You should hold on to this. You know what to do if he starts changing again."

I doubted I would need it though. Clearly, I had my complete trust in Stefan. Nevertheless, I stashed it into my right pocket to lessen his worries.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Alaric declared as I fumbled with the rusty lock.

The door clicked behind me while I shook him slightly. He had already gotten into an upright position with his back leaned onto the fractured walls.

Apparently, our voices had awakened him and he had been listening throughout.

"You shouldn't be in here," Stefan voiced coarsely as he persistently coughed, struggling to get every word out right. He had his vigilant eyes on, cautioning me to stay away.

"Shh," I shushed him and held him in a warm embrace, "Don't talk." I didn't need him to say anything else. I was perfectly fine with him just being there.

"No, you have to leave," Stefan feebly tried to push me away, "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I _do_, Stefan," I told him with an assuring smile, "I've seen this side of you before and I'm not afraid. We've got through it once, and this time will be no different. You can control it, Stefan, I _know _you can."

Tears began to collect in his eyes and they poured incessantly as Stefan said in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry."

I felt the wetness of the back of my shirt while his head rested upon it. The two of us sobbed in silence as we kept our arms tightly wrapped around each other.

"It's okay," I mumbled, crying, "Everything's going to be okay." I didn't know it for certain, but I didn't want to lose the hope Stefan needed, especially from me.

We both remained like that for awhile, unwilling to let each other go.

"The door, Elena, lock it," Alaric ordered the instant he opened the door wide enough to view the entire floor, "Damon's home."

I did what I was told reluctantly, and when I was done, I mouthed to Stefan, "I'll be back."

But Stefan only gazed at me with such wistful, repentant eyes. I held it as long as I could before I shut the door behind me.

That face, livid – it reminded me of who I was, what _we_ were, and those bittersweet memories – there were _all _coming back to me...

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

"Where's Elena?" that was the first thing I asked Alaric, who came up from the cellar.

"She's fine, don't worry," he sighed.

I uttered heavy-heartedly, "I just... I don't know. After Stefan, she lost so much of herself, and I don't what to do now that he's here."

"As long as you're here for her, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"I hope so," I began to pour two glasses of bourbon for the both of us. Not only was I as hungry as ever, but emotions were getting the best of me. Let's face it, I really needed a drink.

"You knew, didn't you?" Alaric suddenly accused.

I tried to sound startled and pretend like I didn't know what he meant, "About what?"

"Stefan," he muttered, "Being alive."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I simply told him, showing no expression.

"Oh, so it's true then," Alaric took it as a yes, "You were never really good at lying."

"First of all, I never said that it was," I said aloud, "Secondly, stop pretending like you know me, because you don't."

I could see how his face turned sour the second I said what was meant to be unspoken.

"Well, I know you well enough to know that you would never give up on Stefan, but you _did_," his brows furrowed, "Something happened, didn't it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Stefan's back and there's nothing I can do about it because Elena... she still loves him," I disheartened myself when I admitted so.

"Yes, it _does_," Alaric declared, "C'mon, Damon, you know you can trust me."

"Just _promise_ me you won't tell Elena, Alaric," I made myself clear, "She _cannot_ know about this."

Then I began. And there was I, explaining, drowning myself in profound guilt.

"I can't believe this is happening," Alaric sipped more bourbon to numb himself from the fuddle.

I replied monotonously, "Me neither." My head was spinning.

"I thought Stefan was gone," he continued, "He promised he would be, didn't he?"

"Guess we thought wrong."

"You _do_ realize she's going to hate you forever if she finds out." I knew that, full and well, long before he even said it.

"Well, she's not going to," I murmured to Alaric, who became disturbingly quiet all of a sudden. Right that instant, I faced him. His eyes were wide and blank and they were staring at my direction, just behind me.

I turned around and I saw her. _Oh my god. She heard us. She heard me._

Elena was standing as still as water, panting, with an ashen face full of tears.

"_All_ this time," the tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "you _knew_." The hatred in her eyes, I could see it. It was the reality I had been dreading, I had been expecting and it was finally real.

"Elena, I can explain," I walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"No, you don't deserve to!" she shrugged them off and pushed them away as hard as she could, "Damon, how _could_ you?"

"I did it to protect you, Elena, you have to understand that," I told her repeatedly even though it was useless.

"No, you didn't do it for me. The only reason you did is so that you can have me all to yourself. Truth is, you've always wanted Stefan gone, even from the start."

"That's not true and you know it. Whatever I did, it was for you, and _only_ you, Elena."

"The funny thing is, I don't believe you, and I never will. Not again," she looked down upon her engagement ring and slid it off as fast she could, "Deep down, I knew you were good, but now I know how_ wrong_ I was, because you were _never_. You'll never be, not even in your dreams."

I could feel my insides slowly being sliced open.

"_This_," she lifted it up to my face and said, "It's a lie. It has always been. It's all that it is." Elena took one last look at it, almost as if she didn't want to let it go, but she threw it, far from where I couldn't even see.

Everything else went silent, and the only thing I heard was the ring that fell sharply onto the ground.

"Elena?" I know that voice. It was Stefan's. I thought he was locked up. Elena must've left it open by accident. _Damn that Alaric. What happened to looking after them?_

"_You_," I yelled with utmost contempt and rage, "You did this!"

Before he could even speak, I forced him to the walls with much strength.

"Why did you come back and tear us apart when you _knew_ all I wanted was to be with her? You wanted this all along, didn't you? You'll pay for this, Stefan."

"No, _you_ did this! Not Stefan, not anyone. It was all you," Elena breathlessly spoke. I pretended as if I didn't hear it, but I did no matter how much I didn't want to. And it hurt me like a bitch too. I guess that's what brutal honesty does to you.

I swung my fists and punched him so hard I could hear his bones break.

"Stop it, Damon!" Elena tried to keep me from hurting Stefan, but I couldn't. I just kept on going. I was so mad I couldn't control myself.

"Elena, don't!" Alaric held her back from me, "You'll get yourself hurt!" But not even Alaric could stop her.

Out of the blue, she pulled my arms away when I was caught off guard. I accidentally pushed her too hard and she landed far from me on the ground.

At long last, I snapped out of my anger. _I hurt her. I actually hurt her. I'm a monster. It's who I am. It's in my blood. _

I ran up to her, "I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." I sounded like a broken record, except more pathetic.

"Don't be," she was still crying, more than she was just now, "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for ever believing that you were – even the slightest bit – worthy."

I tried to speak again, but she stopped me, "Just go, Damon. And don't ever come back."

Elena was right. I didn't deserve her, I never did. It was always Stefan, _remember_?

I glanced at Stefan, who practically looked dead on the ground as he surrounded by a puddle of blood; then at Alaric, who whispered, "It is best if you leave, Damon," and lastly, at Elena.

– _Insert song lyrics here – _

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?

And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words, and she'll listen this time even though their slurred. Dialed her number and confess to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing.

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences, I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses. Every drunk step I take leads me to her door. If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure.

All I wanted was words, but all she said was nothing. She said nothing.

– '_Nothing' by The Script_

Gazing into those eyes – eyes I caused to cry, eyes that hated nothing more than yours truly, eyes that would never have to look at me again – eventually made me realize.

_All we are now, Elena and I, is nothing..._

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

– _Insert song lyrics here – _

You keep saying that you've changed. I don't believe a word.

If you think you know me now, well you can think again.

If you think I'll turn around, well you better, better think again.

You can keep your hollow words. You know I've heard them all before.

You can keep your pretty lips, they don't work no more.

– '_No More' by Jason Walker_

* * *

><p>Author's note: After all that, don't you just feel like you need a breath of fresh air? No need to fret, it's perfectly natural. Even for me. Next chapter will be up only next month due to assignments and tests. Before you go, please do me a favor and <em>review<em>. I wanna know what you think! Please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Someone Like You

********TVD S3E03/04 REVIEW: ********The most memorable scene for me was Elena finally meeting Stefan again. Let alone the part where he tells her, "I'm done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." Talk about heartbreak. Not forgetting Damon asking her, "Are you okay?" when he got into the car and Elena replying, "Just drive," with teary eyes. I must admit, that entire episode had me tearing up so bad. The next one was as epic as well. I can't believe how in denial Elena is about her feelings for Damon! Nevertheless I _do_ understand why she's having troubles admitting them. Fingers crossed she would finally give in, accept him for who he is, and profess her love for him soon or I'll _die_... pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.<strong>

Chapter 8: Someone Like You

STEFAN'S POV

You know, I used to believe that everyone or _everything_ had at least some good in them. But Klaus was living proof as to why I was very wrong. He was pure evil, and nothing less.

In all of the plans he made, his intention was always for the fun of watching me kill. By doing so, he brought out the monster in me. The monster I've tried many times to defeat, but failed.

"It's a part of you, Stefan," Klaus once told me, "There's no point trying to hide what you _are_."

Over the course of the first year, we had journeyed to almost every wolf pack in the country. Klaus' dream was to create a deadly army of hybrids that would determine the extinction of mankind, and he would be the one to lead them.

To assist him, I had to kill countless innocent people. Murder after murder, I eventually believed that I was a true ripper. Lexi was wrong – I was never going to be strong enough to pull this through.

After two years of agony and merciless acts, the day I returned finally came. I thought I would never get the chance to walk on the paths of this place again, but even with the opportunity, I couldn't bring myself to see her.

Klaus was told that the campsite of a large pack was situated in one of the dreary forests of Mystic Falls.

We invaded the place with an army of our own like wildfire. In no time, all the werewolves were tied up and bound to the tree trunks.

Whilst Klaus fed each and every one of them his impure blood, I went to search for more hiding in the tents. I tore them all apart with a swift snag.

Then it came to the last blue tent of the campsite.

I slashed it open with impellent power and before my very eyes was a teenage girl. Before she could struggle or scream, I grabbed her by her hand and I felt it – her warmth.

_She's a vampire,_ I knew the second I touched her.

Responsively, I threw away the cape she had worn over her face. She looked ghastly familiar.

She had long, dark brown hair – straight and smooth like silk. Her almond-shaped eyes were dark and overwhelmed with horror.

It wasn't Elena, because it was highly unlikely of her to become a vampire. She would never let Damon turn her, not in a million years.

"Katherine?" my eyes broadened. She stared at me blankly when I muttered her name again. As suspected, she was Elena's doppelganger.

It was Katherine Pierce, but just not the one I knew. She didn't even know who I was.

"It's Stefan," I asked her with much curiosity, "Don't you remember?" She shook her head in response.

"Please don't hurt me," she pleaded with a cry as I walked up to her.

"What happened to you?" I asked her with much concern as I examined her condition.

"Those wolves caught me. They brought in witches and they did something to me. I can't remember anything," it was long since I last saw Katherine like this.

"Please help me," she caught hold of my arms as she knelt down to beg.

It wasn't just her face or her voice or the way she walked that made me reluctant to obey Klaus. I couldn't bear the thought that if I brought her out to Klaus, she would be dead.

The million questions in my head could wait for later.

I gained her trust when I held her hand, "I'll get you out of here."

But it was too late for any heroic saving. Klaus had overheard the both of us. As if it mattered, my hands took her behind me so that my entire body could cover hers.

He only took a single pitiful glance at me and said, "I'm disappointed in you, Stefan."

Klaus then turned away to face her, "Oh, look what we have got here. You must be more stupid than I thought to have come here, Katherina."

"Is t-that m-my name?" Katherine agitation got the best of her, "I d-don't k-know what you're t-talking about."

"Oh, you poor thing," Klaus giggled at her stutter, "What did those bad wolves do to you?"

At lightning speed, he traveled to reach her. I tried to intervene, but he pushed me till I hit the tree trunks outside of the tent.

"My dear, you're very special. Do you know that?" I overheard Klaus.

I could hear her hyperventilating out of much fear and panic. She was too afraid to even articulate words.

"Mind telling me how ended up here, sweetheart?" Klaus charmed his way as he got closer to her.

"I d-don't k-know," Katherine said in a tiny voice as he toyed with her hair, "I d-don't remember."

"Well, that's too bad. Look, _you're_ the reason why none of my wolves are transitioning. They'll all dead because of you." Klaus added, "How unfortunate of you to cross paths with me again, my Katherina. It seems as if fate really wants you dead."

All I heard after that was a deafening scream, then that was it. I barged in subsequently, only to find myself looking down upon a dead body.

"You didn't have to kill her!" I yelled at Klaus.

"Yes, I _did_," Klaus stated, "She needed to die in order for my master plan to work. I can't have doppelgangers around my hybrids; that's for sure."

I remained quiet and vigilant.

"As for _you_, Stefan, I didn't expect you to fail me. But sadly, you _did_," Klaus took a step forward and punched holes in my stomach.

He added, "If there's one thing I hate, it's being betrayed. You should've known better, Stefan. I'm deeply saddened now that I have to work without any of my comrades alongside me. Oh well, you know what they say – you gotta move on with life."

Those were the last words I heard him utter.

Klaus was so sure he killed me, but he missed all of my vital organs. Maybe it was on purpose, but who would know?

Withal, I would bleed to death and most certainly die if I didn't get out of there quick. After struggling to get up, I almost believed so.

But I won't give up, _not_ now. I had to live to see Elena again, and at long last I_ finally_ could...

* * *

><p>STEFAN'S POV<p>

Through the open windows with the curtains hung up, I could see Elena and Damon. They were in love, and they were happy. Everything turned out as planned.

I was truly happy for them, but what about me?

Was I better off dead instead?

– _Insert song lyrics here –_

I heard that you're settled down, that you found a boy and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true; I guess he gave you things I didn't give to you.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.

I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

You'd know how the time flies. Only yesterday, was the time of our lives. Regret's and mistakes, they're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

_– "Someone Like you" by Adele *edited to Stefan's point of view_

But I chose to knock on the door, knowing that I was going to change their lives once more.

Then there she was, right before me.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

After Damon left, I made Alaric leave too. I told him I needed to be alone, mostly because I couldn't stand having them around me anymore. To be honest, I was too ashamed of myself to even look at anyone in the eye.

"Oh my god, Stefan," I gulped when I spotted his ghastly wounds from afar.

With pace, I found the blood bags Damon brought home and fed Stefan all of its contents. Hungrily, Stefan drank it all up without putting any blood to waste. His veins began to show again and his eyes changed color.

I winced slightly when he pointed his fangs at me, wanting to scare me off.

"I'm not afraid of you," I admitted to him, finding myself taking a few steps backwards as he was walking up to me.

Stefan shot me an ominous glare, "Well, you should be."

He was getting closer now, and truthfully, all I wanted to do was run. In a flash, Stefan attacked me till I fell onto the ground. He roared, reaching for my neck whilst I pushed his face away with great force.

Meanwhile, I recalled that not too long ago, Alaric had given me a syringe full of deadly Vervain. Without hesitation, I jabbed it behind Stefan's neck and watched the Vervain spread throughout his body.

He let out a series of deafening, earthshaking screams and I swore I couldn't take a second more. Fortunately for me, his suffering ended when he dozed off and swooned.

"Please be okay," I pleaded, "You have to be." I was praying for a miracle, even though they didn't come very often.

His eyelids slowly began to flutter. Soon, he even regained enough strength to stand on his own two feet.

"How's the pain?" I asked him, scanning for a reaction while I helped to lift himself up.

"Elena," Stefan was panting, "Damon's the one who needs you, _not_ me."

"What are you talking about?" my eyes were open and wide as they sought for more answers.

"It's not his fault. _I_ was the one who asked him to lie," he explained, "_I'm_ the one who planned all of this. _Me_, not Damon."

"But I..." I shook my head in disbelief, "Stefan, I don't understand. Why would you do that? Why did _he_?"

"All I wanted was for you to be safe and happy, Elena. And I didn't care if I couldn't be with you anymore. I just needed you to_ live_. You, for the both of us, have always been more important," Stefan continued, "That's why Damon did it. He_ loves_ you."

I held the intensity in his gaze, "But you never forced him to do anything. He _chose_ to do it himself. And he had his own personal reasons as to why he kept it from me. If he _did _love me, he would have never. He would've helped me to find you and bring you back. He would've done all that, but he didn't. Instead, he...he..."

I couldn't finish that sentence. Tears were pouring down like rain – the heaviest fall of the year, I would say.

"You _can't _honestly believe that, Elena. He lied for a reason, and I know for a fact it wasn't so he could get me out of the picture. And besides, he _couldn't_ bring me back, even if he wanted to. Klaus would kill him, and then he would kill you. He wouldn't dare pull off a stunt like that. I wouldn't even let him."

"How do you know that for sure? Because I don't. I don't have a clue," I sobbed endlessly while Stefan allowed me to bury my head in his chest.

"I _don't_. All I know is I cannot make things right you again. When I left you, I knew what I was leaving behind. I knew what I had to give up. But I just never knew how much I had to lose to keep you alive," Stefan brushed his fingers upon my cheeks as he soothingly caressed them.

"But you're here now, aren't you? You just have to be _here_," I cupped his face, "With me."

He slowly pulled away from me as he moved into an upright position, "Thing is, Elena, I'm not the one who should. Damon's been here for you throughout those years and I cannot imagine your life now if it wasn't for him. You should be with Damon."

"So you're giving up on me, just like that? Just so you can repay your debts to Damon, because _he_ was here for me when_ you_ weren't?" I raised the tone in my voice.

"He deserves you more than I do, Elena. He made more sacrifices. He's the better choice. Just look at me!" Stefan's eyes were darkening again, "I'm a ripper. I've killed so many innocent people I've lost count – mothers, fathers,_ children_ – I've killed them all and I... I almost killed _you_."

Thankfully, a few seconds later, he was back to normal.

He sighed, trying hard not to face me directly, "Stop lying to yourself, Elena. You know deep down in your heart that you belong with Damon."

"Oh yeah?" I exclaimed furiously, "Then tell me this. What happened to _forever_, Stefan?"

Stefan was finally looking at me. He seemed shocked that I still kept that memory, shocked that I still remembered.

"I never meant it," he spoke softly, as if he didn't want me to hear it. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't even tell whether he was simply being earnest or deceiving.

"But you _promised_ me," my voice was gruff from the grieving.

"I promised you a lot of things, Elena. I promised you that I would stay with you till the end of time, but I left. I also promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you when _I _did myself. When will you _ever_ learn that forever doesn't exist for us?" he answered truthfully as he stared intensely into my eyes.

_No, Stefan, you don't mean that... do you? _

Before I could utter another word, Stefan already took off.

* * *

><p>BONNIE'S POV<p>

I didn't think I heard the words right.

"Stefan's back?" I gasped, frightened by the alarming news.

"Stefan's back," Caroline reconfirmed it, pretending to be calm at the same time, "And by the way, Elena knows."

Without lag, I asked her, "Oh my god. Is she okay? And what did Alaric say?"

"Of course she's not! Alaric didn't say much. Damn it, Bonnie, now we're both doomed for good," we both contemplated for a moment what would happen to us for hiding the truth from Elena.

"Bonnie, you _do _realize she's never going to forgive us," Caroline pointed out.

"I know, Care, you don't have to remind me every second that you regret ever knowing about this," I stated.

Caroline scratched her head and covered it with her fidgety hands, "Oh, how did I even get sucked into all of this madness in the first place?"

"That's what you get when you don't mind your own business," I told her, "The same consequence for me too."

"We have to make her understand, Bonnie," Caroline reckoned, "She has to know that we didn't hurt her on purpose. I mean, we lied to her for a reason, and the reason is that we love her just too bloody much."

"Indeed," I nodded in silence.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

The door bell rang.

_What on earth is going on now? Didn't I tell everyone to leave me alone? Guess they didn't hear me loud enough the first time._

"What do you want?" I grumbled before I saw Bonnie and Caroline standing in front of me with similar frowns.

"Bonnie? Caroline? What are you girls doing here? I thought you were vacationing in Hawaii for the entire summer."

"It didn't work out well," Caroline was disheartened, "Our plane tickets got messed up and then there was problem with the –"

Bonnie stopped Caroline from rambling on by saying, "We heard... about Stefan."

"Oh," I simply said, instantly dropping my head to face the ground.

"Elena, we were so worried about you," Bonnie lifted my chin and soothed the wrinkled lines on my forehead.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay. I can't believe Stefan broke his promise," Caroline suddenly muttered.

"Wait, what promise?"

She turned to look at Bonnie, who then made her say, "Um, it's nothing."

"What are you talking about, Care? _Tell_ me," I placed my hands on her boney shoulders.

"Didn't Stefan?" Caroline didn't even look at me.

"He did. But how did _you_ know that?" I was in deep thought. It took me quite a while to realize what happened.

"Elena, you have to hear us out," Bonnie quickly stepped in when she noticed that I had figured it all out.

"You girls knew too?" I began to cry again when I faced her, "Please tell me otherwise, Bonnie,"

None of them met my eyes or said a word. That sort of response already gave me the answer I needed from them.

"So _everyone _except _me_ knew that Stefan was alive?" I was shocked more than ever, feeling so deceived.

"Elena, you _know_ why we did this. We didn't have a choice then. You could've died if we didn't feel the need to lie to keep you alive. It was for your own good." Bonnie explained.

Caroline agreed with her, "We love you, Elena. We didn't mean to hurt you the way we did. And we're sorry, but we wouldn't change a thing even if we could."

"I know," tears were streaming down my face in a constant flow, "But why does it always have to end up like this? I'm just so tired of watching everyone get hurt for me, and the worst part is not being able to do anything about it. Oh and _don't_ even let me begin with Stefan and Damon..."

"No matter what, we'll _always_ be here for you, Elena," Bonnie wrapped her arms around me and Caroline joined in after.

"I hope Damon's okay," Caroline murmured softly, "I swear, after what you said, I only see him taking his ring off for a sunbathing session."

"Since when do you care about _Damon_?" I gazed at her doubtfully. I was surprised that she mentioned him because firstly, she hates Damon and secondly, she hates Damon, and thirdly, well you get my point.

"Since you loved him, we _all_ did. We might act like we don't, but we_ do_ care about your fiancé even though he gets under our skin most of the time," Bonnie replied for Caroline, "You know you really should tell him that it's not his fault. It was never his fault to begin with. Frankly speaking, _why _were you so quick to blame him? Two years he's been with you and you still don't trust him?"

"It's not that at all, Bonnie," I continued to brood, "I don't know... I suppose I was finding reasons to push him away so he wouldn't hurt me like Stefan did. I was trying to make him leave me before he does when I'm all old and soggy."

"Trust me, he _won't_," Caroline maundered straightaway, "If he did, Bonnie and I will make sure he will never see the light of day again."

"I'm glad to know that," I beamed with dolorous, worrisome eyes. _I really am._

* * *

><p>STEFAN'S POV<p>

I was right. Damon was at The Grill – his favorite place to be when he was sad and drunk, which was pretty often. Besides, the bar had an unlimited supply of bourbon.

"You have some nerves coming here, brother," Damon sensed my presence, "After all you've done, I don't know if I should even call you that."

Gulp after gulp, he continued to disregard the fact that I was just standing beside him. He was mainly focusing on consuming as much alcohol as he could find.

I said calmly, "Damon, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to, but_ please_, just listen to me. You have to know I didn't come back to ruin things between you and Elena."

"But that's _exactly_ what you did!" Damon went ballistic for a moment and turned a few heads.

"It was a mistake. I shouldn't have came back," I said ruefully.

"Why _did _you? I'm curious, Stefan."

Drunk as he was, his face turned crimson. Annoyed, I quickly put his drink down in his right hand. He willingly loosened the grip and met my grimace.

"I was _dying_, Damon. I dragged my whole bloody self down here because the last face I wanted to see was hers," I added, "Klaus thought he killed me, but I wasn't dead. I couldn't die, not without saying goodbye to Elena. A _real_ one, this time. But I didn't think I would hurt her so much by returning. I didn't think I would hurt you, Damon. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make things go away," he muttered dolefully, "Elena's never going to forgive me no matter what you say."

"She _will_," I assured him, "There's a reason why she said yes when you asked her to marry you."

Damon ridiculed, "That was long before she knew I lied to her."

"For what's worth, I owe you everything. I don't know what her life would be like now if it weren't for you," I made him look at me when I said, "So thank you."

"I didn't do it for you," he declared.

"I know," I smiled, watching him swallow an entire shot of tequila at one goal.

"Hey, I've got to ask," I questioned him, "Was it only for Elena? Or was she right about you being selfish?"

"Both," he replied immediately, "I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. But at the same time, I wanted so much more than that. After so long, I was_ finally_ allowed to love and be with her, because you were gone. And it wasn't that I was happy that you were, it's just that –"

"I understand, brother," I murmured, "You don't have to explain anything to me."

If I was in his in shoes, I would do just the same. In a way, we were so similar. Maybe that was our problem – having always to fight over a girl we both love. That's it, that's just it.

But even after all that, I couldn't let Elena go, because I was still in love with her. My feelings for her never went away, not one slightest bit since I left Mystic Falls two years ago.

Maybe Damon and Elena weren't meant to be. Maybe it was destiny that brought me back here.

It could be Elena and I after all. Our forever _might _just exist...

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

Bonnie and Caroline headed out for a drink. They asked me to come along, but after all that happened today, I'd rather stay in bed and rest my troubled mind.

For at least an hour, I stayed up dwelling upon Damon and the words I cut him with. Feeling such regret was useless. There was nothing I could do to take back what I said.

After a while, I accepted the fact that sleep wasn't going to make peace with me any time soon.

On the stairs, I spotted Stefan on the couch as I was heading downstairs. He was flipping through all the pictures on the coffee table, including a few wedding invitations I had left there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him inquisitively, "I thought you were gone." I walked towards him and took a seat right beside.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I _won't_," he laid a hand on my cheek and pulled me closer, "Elena, I don't even know if I can."

"How am I supposed to know that you're not going to leave me again? Stefan, you don't know how much I've been hurting when you left," tears were forming in my eyes, "It's been two years, Stefan. Why now?"

Stefan frowned when he heard the cry in my voice.

"I had to see you, Elena," he continued, "Don't be with Damon, be with _me_."

Stefan cradled my face in his hands and parted his lips.

I wanted to tell him that I made up my mind about forgiving Damon, and that I understood his decisions. I was ready to love him again, but Stefan didn't let me. Or possibly, I didn't let myself.

I was bewildered as ever when he kissed me, but I did not stop him.

It seemed as if no matter how hard I tried to bottle my feelings up, no matter what I did to bury them so deep underground, they hadn't stopped existing just because I wanted them to.

They were still here _–_ all of it, I just didn't know till Stefan touched me like the way he did before.

* * *

><p>STEFAN'S POV<p>

– _Insert song lyrics here __–_

Saw you walk in to the room, thought I'd try to talk to you, am I ever glad you wanted me to.

It's been two years to the day, all the time I've been away. I know I'm not there enough, but that's gonna change. I'm coming back to show you that I'm keeping the promise that I made.

When I'm with you, I'll make every second count because I miss you, whenever you're not around. When I kiss you, I'll still get butterflies. Years from now, I'll make every second count when I'm with you.

Whatever it takes, I'm not gonna break the promise I made.

– "_When I'm With You" by Faber Drive_

All of a sudden, everything happened without pauses in between that I almost couldn't keep up.

Elena fumbled with the buttons of my shirt while I was on top of her. I assisted her by tearing hers apart and I threw it onto the ground without a pause, leaving her only in her underwear.

The intensity grew when I kissed her all the way from her neck to her chest. She let out a quick moan as I let my hands run through her abdomen.

"Stop," she said abruptly, placing a hand on my chest, "Stefan, we can't."

I was too caught up I didn't even bother to listen. The blood rushing through her veins had already blocked my hearing. Soon, it was _all_ I could hear.

Fangs were unleashed and I couldn't hold them back.

I wanted blood. I wanted _her_ blood, so I drank it.

And once I started, I just couldn't stop...

* * *

><p>Author's note: Can you handle <em>that<em>? Please tell me you can. At least live long enough to write me a review! God bless you guys. Next chapter will be up probably latest by the first week of November; same reason as before. I'm really sorry for the regular delays, but hey, what can I say? I'm a busy girl. I guess I'll see you then. _- wink - _Oh and thanks for all the crazy awesome reviews and subscriptions. You guys are the best!_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9: I Won't Let You Go

A/N: I didn't think I'd finish this up so soon, but I gotta say, I've made time for it. **  
><strong>

**TVD S03E05 REVIEW: **_Gah_, another suspenseful episode! My adrenaline was pumping throughout watching Klaus finding out what Stefan was hiding from him. I was really taken aback when Stefan initially resisted Klaus' compulsion because he didn't want hurt Elena. How sweet. But you know what's sweeter? Damon. _Oh_, from the moment when he carried her from the hospital bed, I was went all nuts wishing he was mine (I wish!). And when he told her, "I shouldn't have left. I promise you, I'll never leave you again." I think I died for a while when I heard that. _My god_, Elena's an utter fool to keep him waiting! I repeat, AN UTTER FOOL.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TRUTH IS DEADLY, THE LIE IS NOT.<strong>

Chapter 9: I Won't Let You Go

DAMON'S POV

Undoubtedly, it would kill Elena if _I_ turned out to be the one to break her once and for all. I'm sure that's why she did it. That's why she wanted me to give up on her. Just so that it wouldn't hurt as much now that she expects it. But I'm not going to, _ever_.

Without having to say if that's not the case, what other choice do I have?

Nonetheless, I'm going to trust that Stefan may be right, because truth be told, it's my only hope. It's the last piece of rope left for me to hold onto before I'm forced to let go.

There's a reason why she said yes when I asked her to marry me.

There must be.

* * *

><p>STEFAN'S POV<p>

"Stop, Stefan, please stop," Elena repeats herself, "You're hurting me..."

It's not like I don't hear her, because I _do_, and it's tearing my insides apart. And with that, I chose to turn it off. The button, I mean – the one that shuts down the human part of me completely.

At this point, her blood isn't blameworthy._ I_ am. I'm just not strong enough. I never was.

Somewhere along the way when I was savoring the impeccable taste of Elena's blood, I felt her slowly fading away from me. No longer feeling anything from her finally awoke me.

As I pulled away from her neck, I gazed into her eyes which were overflowing with nothing. They were dead. _She_ was dead.

And _I_ killed her.

I killed Elena Gilbert.

_Me. _

Stefan paused for a moment or two with a stricken look on his face.

The grievous sight of Elena's dead in front of him had brought him to stand on the verge of insanity.

Stefan had killed Elena – not from draining her blood, but from inadvertently suffocating her as he wrapped his hands too tight on her trachea. Even knowing so didn't matter to him, because nothing would change the fact that she was dead.

Nothing he could ever do, not even with his supernatural vampire powers, would bring Elena Gilbert back to life.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

Anxiously heading to what once was the Salvatore home, I thought of the plenty words to say. Somehow it was sort of pointless, knowing that I would forget them the second the beautiful Elena is in my sight.

As usual, I would catch my breath and stay tongue tied until my mind clears up entirely. It would be one of those times when I actually believe that my own heart is beating.

Elena does that to me, just almost all the freaking time.

I'm here, _finally_.

"Elena, I know this isn't the right time but we really need to talk," I was practicing my speech for one final rehearsal.

Fretfully, I walked up to the front porch and stood there like a tree for almost a minute.

Hunger: check. Hair: check. Clothes: check. Charisma: check. Swagger: check. Words in tact: Blank.

I gulped and took a three-sixty spin to face the door in front of me.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed the open windows and unhinged curtains, which was definitely uncanny for Elena who often preferred them otherwise.

The closer I got, the better view there was of the living room.

"Elena?" I called out with eyes like a hawk.

I never expected to find a lifeless body on the cold hard marbled floor. It had been too long since there was one carelessly left there to rot.

Dark lengthy silky hair, tan olive skin, denim blue jeans, and everything else the body had worn screamed out Elena's name.

_Please don't be Elena. Please don't be Elena. Please don't be Elena. Please don't be Elena. _I was desperate for a miracle.

I forcefully pushed the door open with my body weight till it budged wide open.

Responsively, I turned the pale-skinned, icy cold corpse around. It wasn't that I didn't expect it, I just didn't want to, because I knew how utterly unprepared I would be to see her no longer alive anymore.

Still, I refused to believe what reality had brought upon me.

Shaking her body didn't wake her up. I therewith picked her up and pulled her to my chest.

No heartbeat.

Not a single of life or joy or feeling.

_Nothing._

"Elena, you can't be dead, you hear me?" I broke down as my face crumbled in misery, "You can't leave me alone. Don't you dare do this to me, Elena,_ please_ wake up."

I prayed as if there was still hope.

In front of me laid the purple long-sleeved blouse Elena was wearing. I didn't even question why she was out of it. To be honest, I didn't care. All I took notice of was a weeping, remorseful looking Stefan lifelessly sitting on the ground.

"Brother, don't tell me you did this," I let my tears overflow, no longer bothered to keep myself together.

Stefan remained silent, seemingly more lost and empty than he ever was.

"Answer me!" I yelled, not allowing my grasp on Elena to loosen a tad bit.

When I shouted once more, Stefan had vanished.

Elena was dead, and I was nothing anymore, because _I_ had nothing.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

I gasped for air, and I was breathing again – just differently this time.

_How did I end up here, like this?_ The bloody red stains all over the upper half of my body caught my attention. _No wounds_, I discovered as my fingers gently traced down my neck.

For one second, I was about to tell Stefan that I wanted to be with Damon and no one else. But before I could, Stefan kissed me and the worst part is, I did the same. The next thing I remember was him feeding on me. He just wouldn't stop no matter how much pain he brought upon me.

And that was it.

"Elena..." Damon, who continued to stare at me with both shock and relief, brushed his fingers on my cheeks to wipe away the wetness of my fallen tears. I had never seen him crying before, not like that.

At once, my head spun left and right to search for Stefan as if Damon wasn't just there in front of me.

"Where's Stefan?" my body fidgeted nonstop. I couldn't keep how worried I was under control. _Stefan's not in his right mind._ _He's not okay_, after all this while I finally believed it myself.

Damon didn't help me when I struggled to stand up. With curiosity, he pulled himself closer and observed me closely.

"I'm fine, Damon. There's nothing wrong with me," I lied, trying to push his hands away, "We have to find him before it's too late."

He wasn't convinced, not at all. Well, I didn't think it was a big deal. My teeth felt itchy, and I felt strange just because I didn't feel any heat radiating out of me. I was like a block of pure ice. But it was nothing worth his concern.

"Elena, you're transitioning," Damon pointed out, and I could feel my jaw drop a little.

"What?" I didn't quite translate what I just heard him say.

"You're transitioning," Damon repeated himself with a baffled look on his face, "How did this happen, Elena? Did Stefan feed you his blood? I don't get it. _What _happened?" He couldn't figure it out.

I paused for a moment to think, and then panted when I found out. I could only utter a single word and that was, "Caroline."

"I have to go, Damon," I wasn't sure what to say, think or feel. I was dead. Correction – I _am_ dead.

"Elena, you can't. You'll _die_ if you don't drink right now," Damon emphasized on the d-word. Right away, I understood what he was referring to when he said 'drink'. Human blood, were the two words he left out.

As if it didn't matter, I automatically rushed out the door. I didn't want to think about anything else, especially about the one where I could turn into a vampire.

_Stefan, I don't care if it takes you a milestone to be okay again. I don't care if I get hurt along the way. I just want to be there for you, like you were for me. I want to help you, so let me. I want to let you know that I still believe in you. And that I will love you, no matter what happens between me and Damon. I need you to know that I'll always look at you the same way as I did before. _I already knew full well what I needed to say to him.

For now, I wanted to make sure that he was okay.

Please be okay.

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

I searched everywhere for Stefan – every possible place that he would go to.

Lastly, the Mystic Falls beach. He told me once that he loved it there. The glaring sun, the shady trees, the emerald green bushes, the serenity of the waves crashing on the soft sand – what's not to love?

When I arrived, I noticed the no entry sign that read – CLOSED DUE TO RECENT SHARK ATTACKS – in big bold letters below it. _Right, I recall now. _

Knowing so didn't stop me from entering and surpassing the borders.

_Stefan's here._ I knew it.

* * *

><p>STEFAN'S POV<p>

– _Insert song lyrics here –_

Just go, just walk away. So bittersweet, you're already far away. Take with you, our memories.

Close those pretty eyes. Don't look behind. What did I tell you? That past is past, don't let it follow you.

Don't think that by any day I'll forget your face. How could one forget you? Don't you think for a moment that you aren't worth all of it.

Don't you be fooled; I loved you more, than I would ever dare tell you.

Hard to let go of something once you get hold of it. But I'll let you go.

_– "The One" by Meg & Dia_

_I'm glad she's alive. So glad that I don't even know how to project such happiness – happiness I don't deserve. Elena being alive again doesn't change things. It really doesn't._

Before Elena hurried over to me, I had already sensed her presence. Her footsteps were pretty loud. And so were her silent cries.

I turned around to face her direction and my lips curled upwards. My tearful eyes glistened as bright as a gem.

_She's turning. Not yet, but she's almost there. All she needs for the big change was human blood. And this is my fault. Just recalling how much she didn't want to be a vampire hurts me even more._

The hurt I was feeling could not be compared to the hurt I had caused others to feel.

_I need to stop... hurting people._

Unfortunately, the only way to accomplish that is if I die, like I should've a long time ago.

– _Insert song lyrics here –_

Remember all the things we wanted, but now all our memories they're haunted. We were always meant to say goodbye. Started with a perfect kiss then, we could feel the poison set in, but perfect couldn't keep this love alive.

Looking at you makes it harder, but I know that you'll find another, that doesn't always make you want to cry. I didn't come here to hurt you, but now I can't stop.

I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road, someone's gotta go. And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on so I'm already gone.

You know that I love you so.

I love you enough to let you go.

– "_Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>ELENA'S POV<p>

There was still a far stretch between the two of us.

Whilst hastening to reach Stefan, I saw him toying with his ring – the one that allows him to walk under the sun.

Instantly, I knew what he was up to.

"No, Stefan, _don't_!" I just couldn't bear the thought of him taking it off.

At the top of my lungs, I yelled and yelled.

He stared at me intensely, and beamed through the tears that streamed down his face one after another.

"_Stop_, you don't know what you're doing." I muttered breathlessly, "Stefan, please, don't you take it off."

But he did.

Stefan glinted directly at the sun and didn't even utter a single cry of pain. He was undeniably prepared for it. He was at such ease before he vaporized into ashes – ashes which shimmered as the howling wind blew them away.

My knees fell through.

_Stefan, why did you give up? _I didn't understand.

Damon unexpectedly appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around me without delay. He then bent over and hugged me even tighter.

His hands cradled my face and buried it into his chest after he gazed deeply into my eyes without knowing what to say to me. Damon himself looked pretty woeful, and he had every right to be.

Together, we both cried in each other's arms, begging for the nightmare to end.

Losing Stefan the second time was much harder than anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

When I felt Elena's head sink on my shoulders, I automatically realized that she had swooned.

_There's not much time left._

Worried as I was, I managed to carry her all the way home safe and sound. Nevertheless, she won't be alive for long if she doesn't drink up.

Truthfully, I don't know what I'll do if she refuses to. Being the Damon I once was, I would've compelled her and forced her to take in as much blood as possible by all means necessary.

I admit; I was itching to make that option for her. But I just couldn't – not without asking her first.

Deep down, I feared I would regret ever letting Elena decide to live or die.

_What if she says no? What if she doesn't get the blood in in time? What if she leaves me alone for eternity and never comes back? _

_What would I do then? _I couldn't answer it myself.

But really, I am a fool. If I were the man I used to be, I would've never bothered to care about her feelings. Selfish as I was, I would do anything, and I do mean anything, to make sure I still have her with me. I wondered,_ what changed?_

The touch of her frigid skin against mine slightly startled me. If it weren't for it, I would've forgotten about her condition. I still could not believe what's becoming of her.

Gently, I tucked the strand hair that was falling on her face behind her ear. I placed a hand on her cheek and felt the absence of her warmth. She was completely cold.

_Could she really be dead?_ I had to call Caroline to find out.

"Okay, blondie, do you have any idea what you just did to Elena?" I broke the news to her, "She's currently in transition and unmistakably, I heard you were guilty."

"Ha-ha, that's funny. I've always loved your practical jokes, Damon. Keep it up, really," Caroline refused to believe me.

"Come and see for yourself. And be quick, Caroline."

"Fine, if you say so. I'll be there in ten," she said shortly.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE'S POV<p>

"You were serious?" I laid a hand on Elena's forehead. She seemed as though she was suffering from high fever until Damon pointed out her other symptoms.

"Of course I was, Caroline. Why in hell would I kid about such a thing?" Damon said frustratedly.

I shrugged, suddenly remembering how it happened.

"Oh my god, Damon," I murmured, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her been so careless."

He gestured me to go on, and I told him just about everything.

I was ripping open an envelope with the wedding invitation inside. Being the one who made it happen, I shot Elena one of my joyous smiles. I really couldn't express how happy I was for her.

Unaware, I had cut myself by accident. I jumped a little when Elena sucked the blood out of my wounded finger. It didn't even come to my mind that it would ever lead to this. To us, it was perfectly normal. I guess for a second there I had forgotten that I was vampire.

But who would have known that my blood would remain in her system long enough for Stefan to kill her? I surely didn't. And now she's turning into a monster that I had a part in creating.

It was a mistake – _my_ mistake.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," I whispered my cry to the unconscious Elena.

Apparently, she had been listening.

"It's okay, Caroline," she said with a cry in her voice, "No one's to blame but me."

I assisted her into an upright position next to me.

"I just... if I hadn't, you wouldn't have to go through all this right now," I expressed my profound guilt.

"If you hadn't, I would've been dead when Stefan..." she couldn't finish the sentence, "You wouldn't even be able to see me now."

"What are you going to do, Elena? If you don't drink any time now, you'll die and I'm not sure how I can handle that," I frowned.

Damon approached behind her whilst signaling me to leave right that instant.

"Whatever I decide, just promise me you'll be happy, alright Care? Tell Bonnie to take care of Jeremy for me."

I nodded profusely.

At the time, I was pretty sure those were the last words I would hear from Elena.

* * *

><p>DAMON'S POV<p>

I eyed Caroline till she walked out of the house. After which I returned my full focus onto Elena.

She quivered unremittingly and she was losing consciousness fast.

I came here convinced that I would let her make the choice for herself. But now, it's a different story. Watching her fade away was like watching a part of me wither. I couldn't let her go, not when I had the power to change her fate.

I held the glass of blood in my shaky hands and was careful not to drop it. Being determined as ever, I fed her. To my surprise, she didn't stop me. She wanted it. She was craving it, and _badly_.

Before my very eyes, I watched her turn into a vampire. Elena continued to tremble and cry out of fear.

"You're going to be okay, Elena, I promise," I hugged her so tight none of us could breathe right.

I couldn't keep the wave of emotions I held back in me from pouring out, "I'm right here, Elena. I'm not going _anywhere_."

– _Insert song lyrics here –_

When the weight of the world is too much to take, I'm pulling you down like a tidal wave.

I can hold you, and I will hold you, here and now.

– "_I'll Be There" by Faber Drive_

My hands rubbed her back in smooth circular motions, feeling the wetness of her tears staining the sleeves of my shirt.

Not before long, the final transition was complete. Elena, who was dripping with sweat, had passed out at the end of the exhausting process.

While waiting for Elena to wake up, I wiped her face and neck with a cloth drenched in warm water. Gently, I pressed my lips on hers and wondered for awhile if she could have possibly and secretly wanted this.

Abruptly, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Damon," Elena called out with panic, unable to adjust herself as she experienced new changes. The twitches, the rough tone in her voice, the blurry vision, the thirst – they were bound to happen after every successful transition.

"Shh," I soothed the wrinkles on her forehead and the veins that visibly showed around her dark eyes, "It's okay. You're safe now. The pain is over."

"I can't do this, Damon," Elena whimpered, "I can't be a vampire."

I questioned, "But why didn't you stop me? I assumed you –"

"I wanted to be with you, Damon. It was always theonly way I could," she told me.

Elena suddenly faced me, looking nothing less than mortified, "But just _look_ at me, Damon. I'm dead – inside _and_ out. I don't feel _anything_. Everything you loved about me is flushed down a toilet bowl. Damon, just leave me... _leave_ while you still can."

"Is that what you really want, Elena?" I lifted up her chin, but she still wouldn't meet my eyes. Elena merely nodded.

"Before I do, Elena,_ tell_ me that you don't love me. Just say that you don't need me anymore," I pointed, "Say it, and I'll walk out that door, and you'll never have to see me again. So I'm going to ask you _one_ more time if that is your wish."

For a while there, she seemed as if her mind had vanished to elsewhere. Elena finally met my gaze, staring back at me with two twinkling brown eyes.

On the spur of the moment, Elena pulled me in so she could reach my lips. She pressed in and got lost along the way as she deepened the kiss.

As I gradually pulled away from her, she muttered, "I remember, Damon._ All_ of it."

I had no clue of what she was referring to.

"Do you remember the night when Rose died? You came to my room to return my necklace," Elena reminded me as I recalled.

It was a memory I compelled her to forget when she was still human.

"Before you gave it back to me, you told me that you loved me. And because you did, you couldn't be selfish with me. You said you didn't deserve me, but Stefan did. If you didn't want me to forget, _why_ did you? Why did you make me forget, Damon?" Elena's eyes began to tear up as her grip on my shirt tightened, "I would've told you all the things you wanted to hear."

She continued, "I'd take back all the words I've said to hurt you if I could, but I can't. I only did it to push you away. I thought it was best for the both of us if you had left me, but I was wrong. And I'm _so_ sorry, Damon, for _everything_. After what you did for me, I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be with you."

"Elena, you've done nothing at all to make me love you any less," I forgave her.

"But I _can't_ have kids, Damon. I'll never be able to grow old or feel okay ever again. I can't make you happy like I could've before," she grieved over how ruthful she felt.

"Human or not, you'll_ always_ be my Elena. It's enough for me if you just _exist_. You owe me at least that, Elena. And you know something about never getting old? It's forever. You have forever with _me_. Isn't that what you've wanted all along?"

Elena nodded slightly.

"What does it take for you to believe me when I say I'm never going to leave you?" I assured her whole-heartedly with a kiss.

She whispered, "I love you, Damon. Don't you think for a second that I'll stop, because I'll never be able to." I could only beam at her.

"Oh, and I've got something for you," I pulled out the ring out of my left pocket – the one Elena threw away when she found out about what I hid from her.

"Oh my god, Damon, I thought I've lost it. It's no wonder I couldn't find it anywhere," she clasped her hands together over her mouth.

I lifted up her right hand and slid the ring onto her index finger.

I added a playful menace, "This time, Elena, don't you dare take it off."

"I won't, _ever_," Elena enlightened me with a wide grin.

"I suppose that leaves me to ask you... the wedding is still on tomorrow, am I not wrong _Mrs_. Salvatore?" I made her giggle when I teased her.

"Most definitely," she smiled the smile that revived the dead butterflies in my stomach.

Whilst cradling her face in my hands, I leaned in and parted my lips.

Spoiling the moment, Elena pulled away and uttered my name, "Damon."

"Mm?" somewhat disappointed.

"I'm hungry," her cheeks flushed when her stomach growled.

I muffled my laughter, trying my hardest not to humiliate her further. I caught her hand in mine, "Let's go hunt."

"Damon, wait," Elena drew back, "We're not killing any humans."

"Of course, Elena, I'm afraid they're no longer on our household menu," I chuckled helplessly, "Bunnies only, right?"

"But they're _cute_," she pouted.

"I wonder if they're still cute when you're starving. Trust me, you won't be able to resist them then," I told her.

"Damon, we're _not_ killing rabbits," Elena said sternly. _Wow, I'm impressed. Elena the vampire's unwilling to kill? Good for her. It must be her human senses kicking in..._

"_Fine_," I crossed my arms, "You know what?"

"What?" Elena shot me a curious smile.

"You're such a _boring_ vampire," I mocked with a fake yawn.

She punched me in the arm, "Hey!"

"Ouch, that hurt," I rubbed off the pain. _Oh right_, vampire alert.

"Suck it up, Damon. Let's go already," Elena jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Blood bank?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmhm," she answered with eagerness.

Under the starlit darkness of the night sky, the both of us headed out with an arm across each other's waist.

I turned to look at her as I thought. _I won't let you go, Elena. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever..._

– _Insert song lyrics here –_

Say those words like there's nothing else. Close your eyes and you might believe that there is some way out.

Open up your heart to me now, let it all come pouring out. There's nothing I can't take.

If your sky is falling, just take my hand and hold it. You don't have to be alone. I won't let you go.

And if you feel the fading of the light, and you're too weak to carry on the fight, and all your friends that you care for have disappeared, I'll be here, not gone, forever holding on.

_– 'I Won't Let You Go' by James Morrison_


End file.
